A Phantom Price
by PsychoticNari
Summary: What prices do you pay for defeating the King of the Ghost Zone? The victor becomes Prince of the Ghost Zone Future King . How long will Danny be able to hide this?
1. Prologue

Yay a new story!

This Punny has been bothering me for a while….

So I decided to write the…Prologue.

I shall never own Danny Phantom, remember that.

If I did we would be at like season 7 or something.

On with this new fic!

…...

Danny Fenton stared at himself in the mirror, so much has changed since he defeated (kind of, just put him back in the sarcophagus) the Ghost Kind, Pariah Dark. For one thing, he was quieter (especially after the whole Dan thing) mostly observing things. His friends called it 'Spacing out' but he knew what he was doing.

Just observing.

He blinked when he heard his parents and sister leave. They already said where they were going, to buy groceries. Danny sighed and waited until he heard the R.V drive off. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes they was a cold emotion in them. He continued to stare at his reflection, observing himself. He smirked and raised his fist and was about to bring it to the mirror, when a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

He identified the ghost immediately and growled. "Fright Knight you shouldn't be here, aren't you 'working' for Vlad" he said to his reflection. Behind him the Fright Knight came into visibility. He stared at Danny for a few moments before saying "What if I don't want to serve him."

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "If you just come over to serve me it will cause suspicion and curiosity." He said while closing his eyes. "We can't have that, we can't let people know, especially Vlad." He growled out his arch-enemies name and opened his flaming green eyes.

The Fright Knight sighed and put a hand on Danny shoulder. "You know soon enough you will have to take the throne." Danny laughed, bitter and cold. "Only in 2 years, when I turn 16." The Fright Knight sighed again and gave Danny an item.

The halfa stared at it in his hands and asked "Where did you get this from?" The Fright Knight chuckled and answered "It's amazing the things you can do with ghost powers." Danny blushed with embarrassment "Thanks." He said examining the black wristband.

The other ghost nodded his head and disappeared. Danny placed the wristband on his bedside table, right next to his alarm clock. He stared at his wrist, knowing full well it would be enough to cover it.

The tattoo on there seemed to come alive when Danny placed a finger with glowing ecto-energy on it. The flames that surrounded the crown seemed to move, the vine with thorns that went around his wrist seemed to curve a bit.

He took off the finger and sighed while looking out the window, in 2 years he would have to take the throne. In 2 years he would have to go to the Ghost Zone.

In 2 years he would become the new King of the Ghost Zone.

But for now, he was just Prince of the Ghost Zone.

Danny smiled, nobody expected HIM to have that title, and most ghosts don't even know the price of defeating the Ghost King.

The price that Danny has now.

The price he was more than willing to go through.

The price he had to hide.

When he ghost sense went off he changed to his ghost half and flew out of his window.

Skulker really needed to leave him alone…

….

So how does this sound so far?

Yeah I don't know either…

Give me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 1: Flames

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Yay! Thank you for all the reviews.

You made me so happy and for that you guys get a….

CHOCOLATE BAR! -Tosses chocolate bars-

Hope you enjoy them! Anyways…

On with it!

….

An annoying beeping woke him up.

He groaned and punched the button that shut it off and slowly sat up in bed. He winced; his back was still a bit sore from fighting Skulker last night. He slowly got up from bed and got ready for school. He nearly growled at the thought of it, he didn't have to go to school he could just stay in the Ghost Zone! But no, he has to wait for 2 more years. Danny sighed and calmed himself down, no need to blow up at someone for no reason.

Once he was finished he grabbed the wristband, if anyone saw the tattoo they would certainly question it and they would soon find out. He went downstairs and realized he was early, since Jazz was not hurrying him up to leave.

"Hey Jazz" he mumbled as he poured himself cereal. He sat down and from the corner of his eye he could see Jazz staring at him "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. She blinked and replied "You're acting weird." Danny glared at her and said angrily "I can act however I want."

She sighed and whispered "You know I'm here for you, right?" Danny laughed dryly and replied "Yes I know that, but this problem is mine, not yours. You should not worry about it." She narrowed her eyes but stayed silent.

Once they were both done with breakfast he grabbed his backpack and started walking out the door. "Be careful…." He heard his sister's voice call out to him. Danny stopped, halfway out the door and laughed; only this time it was colder than before. "Sure" was all he said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

…

He waited at the corner for his two best friends to come. Danny glared at the floor, they kept bothering him so he could tell them what's up with him, but he knows fully well not to give in. Just as his friends arrived his ghost sense went off. Danny growled and turned so he could yell at the Box Ghost.

But was surprised when the ghost didn't yell out his name or anything. The Box Ghost just stared at Danny with a fearful look in his eyes. "Danny, aren't you going to stuff him in the thermos?" he heard Sam's voice ask. Danny shook his head and continued to stare at the Box Ghost. "What do you want?" Danny asked after long moments of silence. The ghost blinked and handed him a paper before disappearing. Looking at the paper he recognized the initials at once.

"What's that?" Tucker asked him. Danny shook his head and pocketed it. "Probably nothing, considering it was the Box Ghost." He answered. His two friends laughed while he just stared at the ground. If Clockwork sent a message if could either mean good news or bad news. For now he hoped they were good news.

For now.

…..

After school he tried to leave but his friends dragged him to the park. Literally.

"Let me go guys! I have to go!" he exclaimed, trying to break free from their holds. He could have just phased but there were people around, and they would know it was not a trick. They didn't say anything, only continued to pull him towards the bench that they usually sat on. They plopped him on there and they sat on each side of him. "Danny you know you can tell us anything….right?" Sam whispered to him, leaning towards him.

Danny dropped his gaze to the floor and said nothing.

"You're changing Danny; don't think we don't notice because we do. And were worried about you…" she whispered to him. Danny tried to not say anything, but right now he had to go and he just said what was on his mind.

"Look, I'm fine okay? The stuff I'm going through right now I can handle it on my own, so just stop worrying. I can handle it." And with that said he got up and started running, ignoring the 2 shouts of his name behind him. He ran into his house, his parents weren't home. His sister glanced up from her book in time to see a blur pass by her. Downstairs in the lab Danny ran towards the Ghost Zone. Halfway there he changed to his ghost half and flew inside the swirling green mass.

The portal doors shut behind him, leaving him to alone.

….

Clockwork floated towards him as he walked through his tower door. "Welcome Danny." He said with a smile. Danny smiled back and asked "So what did you want to talk about?" Clockwork sighed and said "You do know what's happening in 2 years, right?" Danny lowered his gaze and said "I'll become the new King of the Ghost Zone…." Clockwork stared at the Prince and said "You are going to have to tell them sooner or later."

Danny's head snapped up and asked "Why do I have to?" Clockwork floated away for a few moments before returning and saying "They'll find out if you don't….but it can wait." Danny finally nodded and started flying away "Remember, your enemies will find out sooner or later and hold your temper" Danny chuckled and flew out of his tower, his temped caused chaos most of the time.

Once he was home he floated up to his room, deciding not to change to his human half as he lay down in his bed and allowed green flames to flicker in his hands. A blue wisp traveled out of his mouth and he said "Back again Fright Knight?"

He heard a chuckle next to him as the Fright Knight appeared next to him. "I came to tell you that Plasmius is coming soon." Danny frowned and the green flames disappeared. "That is a problem…." He muttered as he turned to look at the Fright Knight.

"Any inventions he's working on?" he asked him after a few moments of silence. The Fright Knight nodded and said "Stay clear of an advanced Specter Deflector he has, it shocks you as well as knocking you unconscious, he plans on using it on you somehow." Danny growled and said "Fine, then I'll have to fight him." The flames reappeared again and he continued "Show him my new power, and teach him a lesson on how he should never anger the Prince of the Ghost Zone."

He laughed coldly as the flames grew brighter and when the Fright Knight disappeared. He had so much in store for _Vlad_. He smirked as he turned intangible and flew downwards towards the Ghost Zone….He decided it was time for him to have a lair.

But of course, nobody would know about it.

At least, not yet.

…

Woot! What is Danny planning against Vlad?

What will Danny's lair look like?

Why am I asking you?

Well, find out soon! No wait….you will find out

The next time I update!


	3. Chapter 2: Lair

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

I think I'm going to update this baby every 2 days.

Because it is even numbers XD

I like even numbers, I don't know why…

It sure is hot today huh?

I have to mention something, this story is before he gets Ice Powers okay?

He will get them though….so yeah…. :D

Well on with it!

…

Danny Phantom stood in his room, only there was something different about it….

There were no windows.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, soon enough a table and chair appeared in front of it, the color of it was black. He sat down and looked around his lair, it looked just like his room only it was bigger, and the colors were Black and White, no need for green since he was in the Ghost Zone. His door was black and white with his DP symbol on it and across the room was another door, leading to the back of his closet.

"I guess I can fix it up a lot more tomorrow…." Danny muttered as he walked through the door. He arrived in his closet where he heard voices in his room. He changed back to his human half when he recognized the voices. "Hey Sam and Tucker, what are you doing here?" he said, bursting out of the closet causing his two friends to scream.

"What were you doing in your closet?" Tucker questioned the half-ghost, who just laughed dryly and replied "Scaring you guys, that's what." Sam just stared at Danny as he sat down on his bed "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked in a quiet voice.

This time Sam spoke up "We wanted to talk to you about something."

Danny raised an eyebrow but listened to what they were about to say "We wanted to know why-"they were cut off when the doorbell rang. Danny looked over at the door and narrowed his eyes, which were green instead of his usual blue.

"Danny! Come downstairs! Vlad's here!" he heard his father say as he tried to hold his temper "Stupid fruit-loop" he muttered as he stood up and opened the door. He turned back to his friends and said "You guys could stay here or go home if you like." They both glanced at each other before looking back at Danny "We'll go down there with you…" Sam said with a small smiled.

Danny nodded and when he turned back around he rolled his eyes, they always had to be there for him….

Once he was downstairs he met his arch enemy's gaze and glared at him. "If it isn't Daniel, welcoming us with his presence" he said with a smirk on his face. Danny only held his glare and stopped it when Jazz called him. He followed her into the kitchen and she said "Do not pick a fight with him; he seems to be luring you into fighting with him." Danny sighed and replied "I know that Jazz….plus he shouldn't pick a fight with me…."

His sister raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?"

Danny smirked and answered "Let's just say that I've gotten stronger." And walked out of the kitchen.

…..

Once night had fallen the young halfa went to the roof of the OP-Center. He sat down just looking up at the stars, lost in his thought.

'_Could I really become the new King of the Ghost Zone? In just two years! Why two years anyway? I will be sixteen years old….I wonder what excuse will I have to tell my parents so I could leave…..I wonder if I'll ever tell them I'm half-ghost, and that I'm Danny Phantom….'_

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened behind him, he knew it wasn't Sam or Tucker since they left, his parents would never come up here unless there was a ghost, Jazz rarely goes up here so that could only leave one person….

"And what are you doing up here Daniel?"

Yup, Vlad.

"I don't have to tell you anything Plasmius." Danny said as he fought back his anger. He heard the older halfa sighed and ask "Have you heard of this so called 'Prince of the Ghost Zone'?" Danny shook his head and buried his face in his knees, so he could hide his smirk. "Are you sure you don't know?" he heard Vlad ask. Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head once again. "I think that you may be lying to me Daniel." Was the thing that was said that made Danny throw his arms up in frustration.

"Listen Fruit-Loop" he started out, turning around to face the billionaire. "I do not know who this so called 'Prince of the Ghost Zone' is and I know I should be worrying, but I'm not since I have not seen him enter Amity Park. I haven't heard anything about him, in fact I haven't even been in the Ghost Zone for quite some time so you need to stop with the questions and leave me alone!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing green and his fingers encased with green flames.

He took a deep breath and the flames flickered away, the green eyes changed to blue.

A blue wisp came out of his mouth and he stood up, going back inside the house he said "The Fright Knight is here…." Leaving Vlad and The Fright Knight alone.

…

"He's staying here for a week!" Danny exclaimed as he paced in his sister's bedroom. She nodded her head and said "Danny you need to watch your back." Danny sighed and said "I know I do, I know what he is planning okay? He's already annoying and angering me…." even though he muttered the last part his sister heard it.

"How did he do that?" she asked, tilting her head to study her brother's body language.

"He kept asking about this so called 'Prince of the Ghost Zone' and he kept insisting that I knew him!"

Jazz immediately stood up and asked "What does he mean by Prince of the Ghost Zone?" Danny shook his head and sat down on her bed. "I don't know Jazz, I really don't. All I know is that he hasn't been in Amity Park, maybe I'll go into the Ghost Zone and find out more about him…." Jazz's eyes widened and she replied "No! Do not go into the Ghost Zone and face him!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the thought of fighting himself….well he did once but it wasn't really himself…. "Don't worry Jazz, I won't fight him! I'll just go and talk with the Ghostwriter or Clockwork about him…."

Jazz calmed down and gave her brother a hug "Okay little brother, just be careful!"

The half-ghost chuckled darkly and muttered "Always am…."

None of them noticed a certain someone watching them from outside the window….

…

The next day Danny waited until his parents and sister were fully gone, Vlad was somewhere around the house and he was not sticking around to see him. Instead of going through the Ghost Portal he just went inside his closet, hoping that the door still remained. Once he saw the familiar black and white door he smirked and said "Time to go and meet myself…."

He walked through the door and was inside his lair. "Still the same as ever" he said with a soft smile and flew out of the front door, ending up in the Ghost Zone. "I wonder if I could find Danielle in here…" he muttered as he started flying towards Clockwork's Tower.

Before he could even knock the door opened revealing the Ghost of Time, "Hey Clockwork!" Danny said while waving his hand.

Clockwork sighed and gestured for the halfa to come inside, in which he did with a grin on his face. "I suppose you want to know if you are getting a new power, if Vlad will find out, what excuse to use for your parents when you leave Amity Park in two years, and you want to know if it's okay to tell them." Clockwork said with a serious look on his face.

Danny laughed and nodded his head, following Clockwork to the huge portal.

"Well then, I'll show you if you should tell your parents, since you were about to tell me that." he said as he waved his staff.

Danny sighed, the Ghost of Time did know everything…..

…..

Hope you guys liked this chapter…

Don't worry, Danielle will show up

Just not yet!

Heh heh and he'll get his Ice Powers soon!

DO NOT WORRY!

And we'll see Frostbite yay!


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Yay another chapter!

Danny will get his ice powers, soon.

I'm not going to say when…

Ha! That's only for ME to know…

And my friend, L.

**L: hi**

Whatever on with it!

…..

Danny smiled as he entered his room, he couldn't wait to get that new power! "Ice powers, wow…" he whispered, his eyes sparkling at the thought of it. He heard laughter down stairs and remembered _Vlad_ was still here.

"Why does he have to be such a Fruit-Loop?" Danny whispered angrily. He lay down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "So my flames are just energy…" he murmured as his hands were encased in the energy flames. Danny was mesmerized by them; they kept flickering and moving around, as if they were dancing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the flames faded. "Danny can I come in?" a voice that belonged to his sister called out. Danny sighed and muttered "Sure"

His sister walked in and sat down on his bed "Did you find out anything about the Prince of the Ghost Zone?" Danny hid his smirk and answered "In two years he'll be the new king, that's mostly all I know, Clockwork told me not to give out all the rest." He nearly laughed when he heard Jazz sigh with frustration.

"Did you get to meet him or see who he was?"

The halfa met her gaze and shook his head. His sister immediately narrowed her eyes and said "You're lying." Now Danny allowed the smirk crawl onto his face as he replied "Yes I am, but I'm supposed to keep his identity a secret." He stared up at the ceiling again and asked "Why is it important for you?"

She only stayed silent for a few moments before saying "Because he might pick a fight with you, and he might be too powerful for you." Danny sat up and looked her in the eye "Jazz, he won't pick a fight with me, and he is powerful but again, he won't pick a fight with me." he lay back down and chuckled at the thought of fighting himself.

He felt the presence of his sister leave and his eyes started drooping. _'Wonder if this time it's going to be a dream or memory….' _He thought as his eyes closed.

…

"_Just because I stopped your evil future self doesn't mean that trouble will stop coming…." Clockwork told Danny. The halfa was confused at his words but the Ghost of Time merely sighed and turned around. "You do remember your defeat of Pariah Dark, right?"_

_Danny floated over next to Clockwork and slowly nodded his head. "There is a price to defeating the King of the Ghost Zone, and since you defeated him you know have that price."_

_Again the young half-ghost looked confused and Clockwork sighed, clearly annoyed that Danny didn't get it._

_Clockwork turned to look at Danny and said "The price is that the person will become future King of the Ghost Zone, when you turn 16 you will become King but for now…." He waved his staff over Danny's wrist and a tattoo slowly appeared "for now you are the Prince."_

_Danny stared up at Clockwork with wide eyes "No, nobody has to know yet, actually nobody can know at all. Just you, the Fright Knight, and me." the half-ghost teen stared down at his tattoo and muttered "I don't think my Mom would like it if I got a tattoo at this young age."_

_Clockwork just laughed._

…

"_Hey Danny!" Tucker said, waving at the dark haired boy._

_Danny smiled and waved back, not speaking at all. "Why are you so quiet today? You usually talk about what ghost you fought last night…" Sam told him. Danny shook his head and just smiled. "And what's with the black long sleeve? Black is my color….."_

_This time Danny laughed._

"_What's making you so cheery today?" Sam asked with slight sarcasm._

_Danny could only stare up at the sky and shrug._

"_What's that on your wrist?" Tucker asked him. Danny glanced to where he was pointing and quickly pulled his long sleeve over it. "Nothing." He muttered; his happy feeling deflating. Tucker raised an eyebrow and said "It looked like a drawing."_

_The halfa shook his head and replied "It's nothing Tucker, please just drop it." _

_Secretly Danny was worried, what if Tucker actually saw what the tattoo looked like?_

…..

Someone was shaking him awake. "Go away!" he exclaimed, putting his head under the pillow. The shaking stopped and he heard a sigh "Danny you have to wake up or you will be late for school. Danny growled; school. He was always late anyways! Why should he have to go if he'll be late?

"And don't you think about ditching either, because I will know." This time Danny sat up and glared, while his eyes flashed green, at his sister in the face "You don't know anything." He said coldly, holding his glare. Jazz's eyes widened and she asked "What's wrong with you?" Danny lowered his gaze and took a deep breath, his eyes turned to his usual blue and he muttered "Nothing, can you leave so I could get dressed?"

He watched his sister leave his room before going overt to close the door. Once that was done he went over to his closet and got out his usual clothes. When he was finished getting ready he looked around the room. He spotted his wrist band and grabbed it. He snatched his backpack and began walking out of his room, putting on the wristband in the process.

"And why must you wear that, little badger?"

The young halfa nearly shot an ecto-blast at the voice behind him. He calmed down and asked harshly "What do you want Vlad?" His arch-enemy only laughed and answered "Well my boy I want answers, I overheard that you heard about this certain Prince of the Ghost Zone and I was wondering if you would like to give me the information…."

Danny only glared at the older halfa as he said coldly "And why would I tell you." Vlad's eyes flashed red but switched back to their usual blue a second after.

"Because my boy, he might be out to get me after I let the King out of his Sarcophagus." He told Danny. Danny only smirked and said darkly "Maybe he is out to get you." With that said he turned and walked downstairs, leaving a confused fruit-loop behind.

Both halfas never noticed a certain red-head watching them….

…..

While walking to school Danny was lost in thought. He never noticed his two best friends joining him and staring at him as he said nothing. "Danny?" Sam called out, grasping the boy's attention. He looked up at Sam and smiled at her, doing the same for Tucker. "What were you thinking about?" she asked when his gaze went to the floor. He laughed lightly and replied "Just lost in some memories. No big deal."

Both Tucker and Sam exchanged uncertain glances before looking back at Danny. All of a sudden they grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the direction of school. "Hey! What are you guys doing!" he asked as they pulled him.

Before he could phase out of their grips Sam said "Were ditching, we need to talk to you." He slumped and muttered "Again?" not missing the glare Sam sent his way.

They arrived in a small clearing just a small walk away from the park, where they could stay hidden. They sat him down and they sat down in front of him. "So what's up with you?" Tucker finally asked after a few seconds. Danny only smiled and said "I'm investigating something."

"And no, it doesn't involve any near death experiences." He said at the look on Sam's face.

"You see, there is a ghost and he has a title, the Prince of the Ghost Zone." He nearly chuckled at the look on his friends faces. "In two years he will be the new king, and I'm trying to find out as much as I can about him. I've already been to Clockwork's and he gave me some information."

There was a tense silence before Sam said "So who is this Prince?" Danny shook his head and said softly "I'm not allowed to tell his identity, sorry." Before they could say anything (they would suspect him of being the Prince) he said quickly "Do you guys want to see my lair?"

Now there was a shocked silence before his friends faces lit up and they nodded their heads. Danny changed to his ghost half and grabbed them. He started flying to his house with one thought on his mind.

'_That was too close for comfort…..'_

…..

Yay! I finished a chapter!

Well I did say I would update every 2 days….

So the next chapter will be on Tuesday.

If I do not update it means:

_I'm at my parent's softball game_

_We took a trip to Disneyland or some other theme park_

_I got grounded_

_I used the laptop too much, thus my mom making me get off it_

_I'm at my grandmas_

_My brother is bothering me and I have to take care of him._

So there.


	5. Chapter 4: Chills and a Slipup

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Okay you all, I won't be able to update tonight!

So I'm updating this early since I'm updating this story every 2 days :D

Anyways the reason I cannot update tonight is because….

I'm going to a DODGER GAME! YAY!

*cough*

On with it! *go Dodgers!*

…

Danny smiled when all 3 of them entered his room; his lair served a great distraction. Once his friends appeared right behind him he got a cold chill and shivered. As soon as it came it left, leaving the halfa very confused. "Hey Danny, what time is it?" Tucker asked him.

Danny looked over at the clock and whispered "It's twelve o' clock."

"I wonder if they called our parents…." Sam mused out loud.

Danny shrugged and replied "They probably did." Another chill passed through his body, his shiver went noticed by his two best friends. He saw their worried looks and said "I'm okay, just an upcoming ice power I bet." Their eyes widened and Danny had to laugh.

Another chill. He shivered longer. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked while putting a hand on his shoulder. She pulled it away and shivered as well. "You're freezing cold!" she exclaimed as soon as she was warmer.

Danny only smiled weakly and said "I have to get to Frostbite." His friends looked at each other before nodding and saying "Then were going with you."

Danny could only nod as another chill went through his body. He glanced at his closet and said "I guess we can go through my lair door."

They raised an eyebrow and said "That's doesn't make any sense." Danny only chuckled as he grabbed their hands and phased them into his closet. "Why are we in here dude?" Tucker asked. Danny laughed again as he opened the door and pushed them inside his lair. "It's a door to your lair? Sweet" Tucker exclaimed as they walked inside. Danny changed to his ghost half and a bigger chill went through him.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed onto them and flew out of his lair.

….

"Hello Great P-" Frostbite was cut off by a look from Danny. "Great Phantom." Frostbite said suddenly after his near slip-up.

Danny smiled and shivered "Frostbite, I need help, I believe I'm gaining ice powers since I keep getting cold chills." He said after a few moments. Frostbite turned serious and nodded his head.

He gestured to Tucker and Sam and they both said "We know where to go." And off they went walking. After a few moments Sam said "What do you think of this so called 'Prince'?"

Tucker sighed and answered "Frankly, I think he might be nice. But also a jerk if he's going to become the new king. I mean, what if he lets all that power go to his head and destroys the Ghost Zone? Or Amity Park? What if he's a lot more powerful than Pariah Dark? What if Danny can't beat him IF he tries to take over Amity?"

Sam shook her head and replied "Danny wouldn't let that happen, he'll do whatever it takes to stop this Prince. He never gives up, remember? That's why he's so stubborn all the time and isn't afraid of dying at any given moment."

Her friend only laughed and said "I guess that's why you're mad at Danny a lot, you're afraid he'll die and your lover boy will be gone." He ran away before Sam could punch him.

…

As soon as they arrived back at Danny's house, he immediately fell onto his bed and was instantly asleep. Tucker pulled Sam away from his room and they both started walking home. "It's pretty cool that Danny has nearly mastered his ice powers." Sam muttered while examining the ice crystal in her hand. Tucker examined his ice cup and nodded.

"I noticed something, whenever we mention the prince Danny seems to change the subject…." Tucker suddenly whispered.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "You're right Tucker, shocking you are though, but I've noticed too. Good thing tomorrow we have a non-school day…."

Tucker looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and said "We can follow Danny, duh."

He smiled at her and replied "That's a great idea Sam! But….do we go through his lair?" She looked up at the sky and back at Tucker. "Yeah, I guess we should. I mean, humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone…."

He laughed and waved bye once they were in the corner. Both of them smiled, they would find out who the heck was this prince.

…

Danny woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit sore. He trained a lot with ice. He yawned and sat up, his throat felt dry a little. He slowly walked out of his room and down toward the kitchen. Once his hand was holding onto the glass he heard a small ringing in his ear and his stomach started turning. Something was wrong…

His eyes widened when he realized what it meant. Someone was breaking into his lair. His eyes flashed green and he growled "Vlad" without another word he rushed upstairs, leaving the water behind. He entered his room and locked the door behind him.

He changed to his ghost half and phased into his closet. Once he was in the he quickly opened his lair door and it slammed behind him. A few steps away he spotted his arch-enemy. "What are _you_ doing here!" Danny exclaimed, glaring hatefully at Vlad.

"Trying to find out more about you, my dear boy." He replied with a small smirk.

Danny felt the ecto energy in his hand, knowing his arch enemy was lying, he said coldly "_Get. Out."_ Vlad's eyes widened at the coldness in his voice but he narrowed his eyes and readied his magenta ecto energy.

"I think not, Daniel."

That's when Danny flew at him, top speed, and launched an ecto-blast at his face. Vlad stumbled backwards before shooting a blast at Danny. Danny dodged to the right and kicked the fruit-loop in the chest, knocking him down in the process.

"Why are you here!" he asked again. Vlad only smirked as he threw Danny off of him. "I figured you would be hiding the information I want….so I came here to check." Danny's hands changed to blue as he said "I don't have any information!"

The older halfa rolled his eyes and said "About the Prince? Then how do you know so much about him? I want this information so he can join me just like the Fright Knight has…." Danny instantly shot Vlad saying "I'll never join you!"

His eyes widened as a small silence surrounded them. Vlad broke it by saying "You're the prince?" Danny shook his head, hoping Vlad would believe him….

But of course this is _Vlad…._

Suddenly Vlad smirked at Danny and said "What a nice surprise…." And with that said he disappeared.

Danny smacked his face and muttered "Nice slip-up Fenton, now he knows." He looked around and sighed "Guess I have to go see Clockwork…" he murmured as he flew out the door and into the Ghost Zone.

…..

Oh good lord, Danny had a slip-up!

Ha!

I want to thank these people for reviewing:

**Fugitive of Gray**

**JuneLuxray**

**Pii**

**Call me Mad**

**Sabsi13**

**Likes2Laugh**

**Shadow-The Black Queen**

**DBack47**

**ghostgal4**

**ghostanimal**

**deadlydaisy8o8**

**prophetofgreed**

**Biisaiyowaq**

**bloodmoon13**

**SamZ**

**gamerultimate**

**crazychick6692**

**Bluegoo2**

**Hraclio**

**aryaneragon4ever**

**Blurblur**

**Jiyle**

**Luv it**

**ArtisticPhantom**

**Angelus-alvus**

Thank you all for reviewing and making me happy! *hugs all of you*


	6. Chapter 5: Crystal

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

Oh my Clockwork! (XD)

My index finger hurts like *a million curse words*

I stupidly burned it, that's why -.-

*cries* it hurts….

On with it!

….

Danny stared Clockwork in shock. "You mean this was supposed to happen!" he exclaimed as he started floating back and forth. Clockwork sighed and nodded. Danny stopped floating and said "Is anyone else going to find out soon enough? Maybe Jazz or Sam or Tucker!"

He shrugged and replied "Just because I know everything, doesn't mean I have to tell you all the time." Danny rolled his eyes and stared at the ground.

"Is there anything I need to know?" he said softly, still staring at the ground.

Clockwork's sighed again and answered "Yes there is, there may be a possibility of you needing to come into the Ghost Zone just a few days after your 15th birthday." Danny's head shot up and he stared up at Clockwork wide-eyed.

"You see, all your enemies will find out your title and once you turn 16 they'll all plan an attack on you, a surprise attack if you must. You won't have your ghost powers because one of your parents inventions will go haywire and cause you to lose them for 3 hours, enough for them to-"

"Finish me off? Destroy me?"

A small silence fell around them before it was broken by Danny. "So I have to leave a few days after my 15th? I could use those days to hang out with my family and friends….."

"Exactly, you use that time for that."

Danny floated around in a circle before asking "So once I become…the new King….is the Fright Knight going to serve me?" The Ghost of Time just laughed, and nodded his head. Danny let out a breath and muttered "Great, another annoyance to my collection…"

Just then his stomach started turning and a ringing sounded in his ears. "Not again…." He muttered as he quickly flew out of the tower.

Clockwork stared after him and sighed "Almost time…." He muttered as he disappeared.

….

Danny opened the door to his lair and quickly flew inside. There stopped the intruders. "Sam? Tucker? What are you doing here?" he whispered, staring at them.

Their eyes widened and Tucker asked "How….how did you know we were here?"

Danny closed his eyes and muttered "The lair is sort of connected to me." He flinched when he felt the urge to blast them where they were standing. Sam sighed and stared at him, with guilt. "We just wanted to hang out with you, that's all…" she murmured as she inched closer to him.

He slowly nodded his head and gestured towards the chairs. Tucker looked around and asked "Why does it look like a battle field in here? It's full of scorch marks…" Danny could only laugh bitterly and say "Vlad and I had a fight in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he came in here uninvited and decided to tease me, and we started fighting. Not a huge fight, just ecto-blasts…"

"So…you're not hurt then?" Sam asked, instantly sporting a worried look. Danny shook his head and floated over to a chair. He changed to his human half and sank down on it. "Hey Danny….why exactly can't you tell us the real identity of this prince?"

Danny froze and looked away from her gaze. "Clockwork asked me not to…" he muttered as he looked down at the floor.

Instantly someone brought his face up and he was looking into the eyes of Sam. "Stop lying to us! We know you are! Why can't you just tell us who he is!" Danny bit his lip and phased out of her hand grip. He quietly stood up and walked close to the door that leads to his closet.

"The prince asked me not to tell…" he whispered before stepping through the door and closing it halfway behind him. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before running to the door and running out of his closet.

Only to find out that Danny had left….

…..

Danny flew through the sky, of course he was invisible. He sat down on a building and turned visible. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I really want to tell them…" he muttered as energy flames flickered to life in his right hand. He stared at the flames as they danced around. He blinked and they rose a bit higher. With his left hand he slowly reached out to it, shocked that he found them cool to the touch.

"That's weird…" he muttered "But they are energy flames, not real flames…" The flames died out and he focused on the cold core inside him. He slowly felt the power of his ice building up and when he opened his eyes they were an icy blue. He held out his hand and started forming an ice crystal.

It fell onto his palm and he stared at the crystal. It was so….blue. He held it up to the sun and watched as it casted blue sparkles onto the rooftop. He smiled softly and took it out of the suns rays. His eyes glowed blue again as he added another crystal to the one he was holding.

He added two more and smiled, it looked like a small….snowflake crystal. Suddenly he thought of Vlad finding out his title and threw the crystal to the ground. He stared at the shattered glittering pieces and rolled his eyes.

He shivered slightly as a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

He sighed and muttered "Why can't the Box Ghost leave Amity alone just for one day?" Knowing he wasn't going to get a reply he floated upwards and started flying through his misplaced aggression.

The shattered crystal sparkled slightly as he flew past it….

…

I'm sorry this is short.

I really am sorry!

It's just that I got sort of grounded -.-

Not supposed to even use the laptop!

AT ALL!

So I quickly had to finish this with iTunes on.

Again I'm sorry!

The next chapter will be longer I PROMISE!


	7. Chapter 6: Power

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

I'll have you know that I started on this chapter early, like a day early XD

So it could be longer…

Hey! I'm keeping my promise…

Also, when you get to the bottom, read the authors note

It's very, VERY important; I apologize if you are pissed at me for it.

…..

Danny sat in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep, not with Vlad saying stuff about royalty and all of that crap. The young halfa knew it was just to piss him off, so he said stuff about how cats are good for older people, to his mom.

He almost laughed again; his mom had said that a cat for Vlad would be nice.

And Vlad admitted he had a cat.

He was still pissed off at Vlad, for even mentioning royalty. His sister was smart, she could figure it out. She was already starting to send strange looks his way. He didn't care at all; it wasn't his fault he was trapped in this mess.

…okay, maybe it was his fault. He didn't HAVE to go save the town, but it's not like he can ignore it. He had the power to protect this town, to stop ghosts from taking over the world. Sure he gets bruises, cuts, and many broken bones, as long as he still had the power to protect it.

While lying in bed he started remembering what Pariah Dark told him in the fight.

'_Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it, child?'_

Truth be told, it was a burden. He knew what he could do with all that power….he had seen what his jerky older self in that alternate timeline do with it. Hell, he even picked up one of his main powers! He always pushed that little voice away…

The voice that was telling him to use that power for destruction.

He pushed it away because he didn't want to use his powers for evil, he knew what his true side wanted to do with them, and The Freakshow incident taught him that.

He had seen what it did to Tucker, but that was a wish….

'_I'm sure if you only use it for a few prank's here and there nothing bad would happen to you….'_

Danny's eyes widened and he slowly shut them. That voice was trying to convince him….no he wouldn't let it. It has tried many times before to convince him, nearly succeeding in all the pranks he pulled on Dash, but he managed to push it away, especially after the C.….

With a heavy sigh, he pushed away all thoughts and began to fall asleep.

….

"_Child, you know you want to use that power…."_

_The female voice was right behind him, curling its fingers around his cheeks, forcing him to look at the shadow in the eyes. The shadow changed shape, into Sam, but still spoke in that eerie voice. "With all this power you could have so much more….you could have her if you wanted."_

_The halfa forced him self to look away._

"_Poor, poor little halfa…." The shadow Sam cooed. She smiled down at him and he shivered, even though it looked like a warm smile it still looked dangerous._

"_Are you cold little halfa?" she murmured as she flew around him. Danny shook his head and stared at the shadow._

"_Just who are you?" he whispered, feeling a sense of comfort just by talking to her._

_The shadow only laughed, and ruffled his hair. "I am a ghost, a different kind of ghost." She paused and looked at the halfa "you cannot sense me for I am in your mind."_

_She smiled softly at him and continued "I suppose you can say I'm a mother of some sort, little halfa. Only you can talk to me, only you can know about me….I am that voice that tries to convince you to use your power for something better, but you never give in. I am disappointed and proud of that."_

_She reached over and stroked his cheek "You should try to learn to speak with me, you may find out a lot more if you just try…." She paused and looked thoughtful "Of course, maybe the Ghost of Time would like to teach you, if you just ask him about shadows….."_

"_So you're a shadow?" questioned Danny in a whispered, amazed at the shadow._

_She only laughed and said "There are different kind of shadows in this world, the bad luck shadow that Johnny 13 tamed, undetected shadows, and mind shadows, just like me."_

_Danny thought for a moment before saying "So you are like my conscience?" The shadow looked thoughtful._

"_I guess I am…." She murmured with her eyes distant. Suddenly she cocked her head to the side and seemed to be listening to something. She floated over to Danny and ruffled his hair once again "You have to go little halfa, don't worry we'll see each other again…._

…..

"Danny! Wake up!"

"I'm awake already! Jeez!"

His sister gaped at him "I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes and you just snap your eyes open! What is wrong with you?"

Danny rolled his eyes muttered "Had an awesome dream." He flinched at the accusing glare of his sister and suddenly longer for the shadow in his mind. She acted more of a mother than his own mother!

'_Don't worry, little halfa, I'm always with you….'_

He smiled softly and pushed his sister out of his room. Once he locked the door he started getting ready. He was about to exit the room when suddenly his head exploded in pain. He clutched his head and sank to the floor, biting his lip to hold back the screams that wanted to come out.

He felt as if someone was looking into his mind, forcing his memories out. Just then every memory of him using a power flashed by in his head.

'_Don't you want to use it? Poor, poor little halfa, he should know that he should use it like this….'_

"No, no I won't! Stop!"

The pain in his head stopped and he shakily stood up from the floor. His head still hurt like hell, but he could handle it. The shadow only wanted him to use the power, and show his true side. Just like he had when Freakshow was controlling him.

He hated that feeling, the feeling that his free will was taken away from him. That he would never be free again, that was the feeling he had whenever he was around Freakshow. He shook his head and locked all the memories away.

He still felt that need to show off his power and destroy things….

But he was glad he could push it away….

….

Ugh, okay here is the authors note:

**I will not be updating for a week, I will begin updating either next Friday or next Sunday.**

**I'm really, really, really, really, really, really (500 reallys later) sorry! My family is worrying about my health right now.**

**You see, I'm not sleeping so well, last night/this morning I fell asleep at 5 a.m! That is bad, for me because I usually sleep at 12 and wake up at like 9 so I can get on FF.**

**Plus, I think I'm starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep. And I keep hearing thinks move in my room, or that's my hallucination.**

**Not really sure.**

**Also, haven't been eating really well, just not hungry. The thought of food disgusts me for some reason.**

**I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but I'm not worried, I do want to write but my parents are going to refuse to let me use my laptop (possibly)**

**While on this….um…I guess I can call it healing vacation I'll try to write chapters, so when I return then my stories would probably be updated fast.**

**When you guys update for your stories, I'll be able to read it. They don't know that I use my DSi for internet sometimes! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Again, I'm so sorry! I plan on updating with a very long chapter the next time, when I return.**

**-PsychoticNari**


	8. Chapter 7: Sickness

I shall never own Danny Phantom

BWAHAHAHA!  
I HAVE RETURNED!

FEAR ME!

*cough*

Sorry, I get all psychotic after I cry….

I'm going through a Harry Potter Phase right now and I just saw Sirius and Dumbledore die *sobs*

On with it. *Sirius was the best character!*

…

After fighting Skulker and being late for class he felt strange, he didn't know why, but his vision would blur every now and then. He couldn't really hear anyone, he felt colder too. Since his control over his ice powers he didn't get any cold chills but he was getting some right now…

"Danny?"

Who was calling his name? Why couldn't they leave him alone….he just wanted to sleep, all he needed was sleep….

"Danny! Wake up! It's time for lunch!"

"When did I get halfway through the day?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

Sam only stared at his pale face and frowned "You look like hell, did you get into a fight with Skulker." At this Danny nodded his head and Sam continued "Are you feeling okay? You look really pale." Another head nod, this time Sam put a hand to his forehead. But she didn't get to place her hand because his eyes opened and he jerked his head back.

"Danny, I just want to check if you have a temperature…." She whispered and slowly put out her hand. Danny only nodded and let her touch his forehead. She pulled her hand back in an instant "You're burning up!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. The halfa only sighed and pulled away.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Whenever you say that, then something bad happens.

Danny only smiled, it was true, and said "Don't worry about it, just a problem I guess." Not waiting for a response he walked past her and went to get some lunch.

….

He felt horrible.

It wasn't the lunch.

He just felt horrible.

It felt like his insides were on a roller coaster and his head was stuck in an oven. His insides twisted again as he walked out of school. He slowly started walking towards his house. He faintly heard his friends calling him, way behind him. Danny ducked into an alley and slowly changed to his alter-ego.

He felt another twist in his stomach and fell into a coughing fit. "What kind of bug did I catch?" he murmured as he turned invisible and flew to his house. "Must have caught it from Skulker, he did look a little sick" he mused as he flew to a stop in front of his window. He phased inside and changed back to his human half, coughing again.

He slowly fell onto his bed and shivered a bit, he felt cold again and he knew it wasn't from his ice powers.

He slowly closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

…..

"_Hello little halfa"_

_Danny jumped and turned around to see his mind-shadow. "Hello" he said with a smile. He shivered and coughed. The shadow looked at him with sympathy and started stroking his cheek. "Poor, poor little halfa…." She murmured as she circled around him._

"_I want to ask you something." The halfa whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat around him._

"_Go ahead."_

"_What is your name?"_

_The shadow smiled at him as she answered "My name is Isabelle."_

"_Belle?"_

_Isabelle only smiled in response, indicating that he could call her that. She then frowned and whispered "My dear, you have caught the ghost flu." Danny raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Belle continued "You're going to need help soon, you know."_

_She placed a hand on her forehead and he leaned into her touch, it was cold, especially with his forehead in flames._

"_You will need to go into the ghost zone and look for a garden; there you will meet a ghost who will help you find the right herbs in order to stop this sickness from spreading." She said in a whisper, running her hand through his hair._

_Danny smiled weakly and asked "How long do I have until the sickness spreads?"_

_Isabelle only frowned and replied "You have 1 day."_

….

Danny shot up in his bed, a small towel falling off of his head in the process, and looked at the clock. 1:37 in the morning. He slept that long? Who took care of the ghosts? He sighed, they probably were sick as well. He looked around his room, and stared at his sister who was sitting in a chair, asleep.

"Damn it all…." The halfa muttered as he got up from his bed. He couldn't change into his ghost half here because his sister would see the flash. So, he slowly walked out of the room and downstairs to the lab. Once he peeked in there and made sure his parents were not there he walked to the portal. He gave one look behind him, coughed, and changed to his ghost half. He gritted his teeth when he felt a burning pain come out of nowhere.

He hissed in pain when the rings finished washing over him, it left a prickling feeling afterwards.

The portal glowed green on him as he stepped closer and closer. "Danny?" a voice behind him called out. Without looking backwards Danny flew into the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

Pain shot threw his body again and he bit down on his lip to hold back the scream that wanted to come out. He shook his head to clear the curses that were flying around in there. "Gotta find the garden…" he mumbled as he flew forward a bit.

Just as he did he flew strait into a ghost. "Crap…" he muttered as he looked up to see which ghost was going to pick a fight with him. He suddenly smiled; he couldn't believe this person was here! Maybe he might need some help finding this garden.

"Hey Danny!" the ghost exclaimed while giving him a hug.

Danny coughed and laughed while hugging her back "Hey Danielle!"

….

YAY I'm not dead!

Ha! Told you Danielle would come….sort of XD

What does this sickness mean? What will happen! Only TIME will tell

And no, that is not a clue.


	9. Chapter 8: Full Powers

What's this? It's an update!

Yes you are all allowed to cheer now.

Remember, I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Oh and sorry for not updating for so long.

I am feeding my Harry Potter obsession.

I'm sorry once again that this was updated so late.

I have a MAJOR writers block.

…

Once they reached the garden they were greeted by a ghost. She hugged Danielle and simply stared at Danny. When he stared at his clone she shrugged and said "She's my mentor." Danny raised his eyes but didn't comment, his head was hurting, a lot.

"This isn't a normal sickness." The ghost finally said after a few moments, her voice was eerily calm, as if she were expecting this to happen.

Danny winced as his headache got worse, he could barely see. He coughed a few times into his hand. When he removed it he could see specks of green. Crap, he was coughing up blood! Well, that was one way to show it wasn't normal…..

"Danielle, you have to take him to Clockwork." The voice murmured. He felt himself go closer to his 'cousin'.

"Don't worry Danny, just rest, you'll be fine soon…." Came her voice tinged with worry.

He felt himself nod before darkness took over.

….

_Dark all around, where was he? What was he doing here? The figure looked around, where was he! He did not recognize this place! He kept looking around; he stopped when a sort of shock went through his body._

_What was happening? Another shock went through him, this time the darkness around him flashed green._

_He tried to open his mouth to speak, he couldn't. No sound would come out. Was he at Clockwork's? Was he even alive? Another shock, he must be alive in order to feel that pain. He fell to his knees when an even stronger shock came across him._

_In front of him images played, he could see himself, tied to a chair, glaring up at someone. Who was that person? He was sure that this was not a part of his memories, he was never kidnapped….so was this the future? _

_The image faded and was replaced by another. He was standing on a cliff, staring at the water below. His family and friends tried to reach him but could not; a green dome was around him, keeping them out somehow. He jumped…_

_The image was shattered and a new image was brought up. He was standing on a roof in Amity Park, it was night time. His outfit was reversed; everything that was black on his regular outfit was now white, same with white._

_His hair got in the way of his eyes, he quickly brushed them away. He stiffened and turned around, someone was rushing towards him._

_The image Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of him. A girl wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt, her violet eyes were wide with shock. Image Danny vanished from her view._

_Another shock went though Danny, this one was as painful as the rest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he tried to stay steady. The darkness around him flashed from green to white and finally it stayed white._

_He closed his eyes and waited._

….

His eyes opened and he realized where he was, in a bed in Clockwork's tower. He sat up in the bed, looking around. Where was Danielle? Where was Clockwork? He started standing up and felt a small shock go through him.

He jumped up in shock when a ghost appeared on his bed. The ghost looked up at him, green eyes meeting green.

The ghost started taking shape and turned out to be a fox, the white hair of the animal caused him to sigh with relief, he felt calmer than before. The fox tilted its head and said "Follow me." Danny hesitated but still followed the fox out of the room.

They went through a bunch of hallways before they ended up where Clockwork was. Danielle was sitting in a chair doodling on a piece of paper. Once he was there the fox jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Without another word the fox disappeared.

Danny looked up to see both Clockwork and Danielle staring right at him. Clockwork gestured to a chair that appeared and slowly floated over to it. He sat down and stared up at Clockwork. He smiled down at the halfa and said "You are coming in to your full powers."

Clockwork chuckled at the look of surprise on Daniel's face, it was priceless.

"Full powers?" he finally asked when his voice came back.

Clockwork nodded and replied "Every ghost goes into their full powers sometime in their life. Like you right now, it's painful. You get the symptoms like a flu, which will be good to throw off anyone who's worried about you…."

Danny nodded and stared at the floor. "So, I have to act like I'm sick?" he murmured, still looking down at the floor.

The Ghost of Time sighed and replied "Yes you do, and once you go into your full powers it will still be the same for you." At Danny's confused look he continued "Your full powers will only activate when you are in danger, a survival instinct if you would want to call it that."

"So this won't cause me to be like….like…"

"No it will not."

A small silence filled the tower, Danny staring at the floor and Clockwork staring down at him. The Ghost of Time sighed and said "You won't be like him; you being the Prince of the Ghost Zone has caused that change, the change for you not to become him."

"So I still could have…."

"Yes, but there are different ways that could have happened, like if your father could accidently but both of you guys through the ghost catcher…"

"How would you know? Oh wait….you know everything."

"Exactly."

More silence, they could hear Danielle humming and the faint scratching sounds of pencil on paper. Clockwork had a far away look in his eyes before he said "You'll have to go home now, it'll take you about 5 minutes to go through the ghost zone. Enough time."

Danny stood up and floated over to the door. He waved good-bye to his 'cousin' and to Clockwork and left the tower.

….

Okay, this is why I had this updated so late.

N: *writers block* *reading a book*

L: *drinking wine mixed with kool-aid*

N: *throws book to floor and screams*

L: *throws kool-aid at her dog* WHAT! WHATS WRONG!

N: AN IDEA HIT ME! *runs to grab laptop*

Kool-Aid: *drip*


	10. Chapter 9: God's of Sanity

I don't own Danny Phantom.

What is this? An update you say?

Well, good that you noticed.

Rules for today; don't piss me off.

TOM is visiting me, if you don't understand who/what TOM is then….

Well I won't tell you. Deal with it.

I'll do thank-you's at the bottom because I'm lazy up here (ha, a joke -.-)

…

Being sick is not fun.

Especially for Danny Fenton.

Of course, he wasn't sick, he was coming into his full powers, so it made him look, act and feel sick. Which is why he wasn't going to school today, he was staying home with a fever.

At least that's what his friends and family thought.

His energy was flaring up at any chance it had, causing his powers to go haywire. In which his parents would burst into his room to find their sick son trying to escape through a window, even though that happened only once they locked it.

Oh, how he hated being cooped up like this.

Whenever he tried to use his ice powers they were used at full force, causing the whole room to freeze up. He didn't mind of course, but his sister did. Which was a funny sight, seeing her trying to yell at Danny yet shivering at the same time.

He didn't know when this 'Sickness' would end, he hope it would be soon….he was going crazy, he knew it. Well, maybe not crazy, maybe insane. He couldn't just ask the God's of Sanity could he? Well maybe he could….

Those were exactly the thoughts he had been having.

While lying down in his bed he chuckled, God's of Sanity was a good joke….he had to use that later on. He coughed and stared up at the ceiling, which was swirling around…and around….like the Ghost Zone!

He closed his eyes and shook his head, '_damn this 'sickness' damn it to hell.'_ He thought as he heard the door open downstairs. He winced, his hearing was sensitive right now…and it was his sister and friends. "Oh joy" he murmured sarcastically as he pretended to be asleep.

The door to his room opened and he stayed with his eyes closed. "Danny, I know you are not asleep, so just sit up." Damn, his sister could tell. He lived with her….well for all his life. He sat up and glared at his sister; he smiled at his friends and glared back at his sibling.

"Are you feeling alright?" came her soft voice. Danny sighed and muttered "I feel like crap." He smirked inwardly when his sister rolled her eyes, at least he could still annoy her.

'_Halfa: 1, Sister: 0, Clockwork: Infinity'_

He shook his head, when did Clockwork get into the tally mark contest?

His friends were looking at him strangely, he could sense it. "Dude you look like hell" came Tucker's blunt statement.

Danny gave a smile and replied "Like I said, I feel like crap."

Suddenly Sam was next to him, how the hell did she get next to him? "Do you know how you go this sickness?" she asked, studying him under her intense gaze. He shook his head, not meeting her eyes at all. She poked his hand and stated "You're lying."

Danny sighed but didn't deny it, he couldn't exactly say _'This crappy sickness is actually me coming into my full powers, but don't worry, I'm going to leave you guys just days after my fifteenth birthday, I hope you can forgive' _sure just scar them for life.

He shook his head, his insane thoughts were giving him a headache….then he would need chocolate….but chocolate is bad for him. He rarely ate it, only when he had bad headaches. _'I wonder if they have vanilla chocolate…'_ he thought as he gave another sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" his sister asked, a frown on her face. Danny kept spacing out a lot these days.

"Chocolate" came his automatic reply, as he looked up at his sister with a dazed look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Tucker asked, staring at his friend in a weird way.

Danny gave a huge smile and looked down at his hand before saying "The God's on Sanity have decided to take my sanity away for today (that rhymed!) But don't worry! I have no idea when it will be back. So I am perfectly fine today!"

There was silence in the bedroom, indicating that that was the wrong thing to say at a time like this. _'What else could I have said?'_ Danny argued with the voice in his head….oh wait, it was his own voice….what an interesting discovery!

He shook his head again, and held it as a pounding sensation took over. He needed chocolate, right now. "Jazz can you get me some chocolate?" his sister looked at him for a few moments before going downstairs, Danny winced at the noises she made while walking down.

His gaze was returned to his two best friends, who looked at him and said "There's more to this, isn't there?" Danny didn't meet their gazes as he shrugged, he could not tell them, he could not tell them. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

"I can't tell you right now" insert coughing sounds right here "I will tell you, just not right now when I can barely breathe." The tension surrounding them was gone by that cheesy joke.

Inwardly, Danny sighed, he knew they would insist on going with him to Clockwork if he told them the real meaning of his sickness, he was going to visit Clockwork later….something about watching the spoofs of the past…

His door opened and he smiled, he could smell the chocolate. At least there was a plus in his senses….

He quickly accepted the chocolate, surprised to see it just like hot chocolate, except it was vanilla….._ 'Did that make any sense?' _he wondered as he took a small sip. Once he was halfway done he felt surprisingly drowsy.

His sister mixed tea in it. Damn.

It was the tea that made him fall asleep afterwards. Double-Damn.

He wouldn't be able to visit Clockwork. Triple-Damn.

"Damn you Jazz." He muttered dramatically as he sipped the last of his….vanilla hot chocolate. He lay back down in bed and welcomed the darkness.

…

This is short huh? Well, awesome. Sorry if it is short and you hate me for it.

I can't exactly write right now considering I can't stay in the same spot for a long time.

Anyways, I have to answer something.

**Dear anonymous reviewer named 'CONFUSED',**

**Yes, wine mixed with Kool-Aid is awesome, try it or die.**

**And I am not older than 16, nor am I 16. Hope this answers your clues…**

There, I'm done. Next chapter should be longer, and should be up by the time TOM is gone.

Love you all, *hugs everyone* see you next time!

**EDIT: Gah you guys hate me don't you?**

**I never really ask for reviews but I guess I should start...**

**So please Review or Draco the Dragon will eat you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Some Truths

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**The last chapter was crap wasn't it?**

**Well, TOM visited me and made me write that.**

**So hear is another update! *hooray!***

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, Harry Potter visited my mind and made me write for those fics.**

**Lawl, I dunno if I made up Shadow Walking, but I think it's cool.**

….

When the 'sickness' finally wore off, he nearly had to stay home after that as well. He kept getting a lot of headaches, ones that would never leave and felt as if someone was cutting his forehead in half and ones where he nearly passed out.

The shadow, Belle, kept talking to him whenever he passed out. He supposed it was her fault for the headaches but he had no proof at all.

He went to Clockwork, asking what was wrong with him, but the Ghost of Time merely smiled and said in a mysterious tone _"You have to let everything play out, don't try to stop anything, just let time flow and you'll be alright"_

How he manages to confuse him was beyond our world.

After he came home he realized something.

He only had two days until his fifteenth birthday! And after that….after the few days after his birthday….he would be leaving….leaving to take his rightful place in the Ghost Zone. He growled at the thought, why couldn't he just wait until he was sixteen? But with that were going to attack him….it made sense.

He was having a hard time trying to tell his friends and family, he wasn't sure if he was going to tell them. He couldn't exactly tell them at the last minute….

He was brought out of his musings when someone knocked on his door. "Danny? Can I talk to you?" With a sigh he stood up and went to open the door, where his sister walked in and smiled softly at him. "Hey little brother." She said as she sat down on his bed.

Danny gave a smile and sat down next to her "So what do you want to talk about?"

She bit her lip and watched him as she said "I want to talk about you." He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused but didn't say anything. She smiled and said "You've been acting weird, like these are your last days of being with us…..why is that?"

Danny bit his lip, thinking of a way to tell her that it was true. After a few moments he finally opened his mouth and whispered "Because it's the truth."

His sister stared at him, eyes wide with confusion, anger, and suspicion. He was pulled into a hug as his sister sobbed into his shirt. Danny sighed and murmured "I have to leave Jazz….it has to happen…" she lifted her head and glared at him, her eyes telling him to continue. "You have to sit up if you want to know." He murmured. That did the trick.

She sat up and stared at him expectantly. He sighed once again and started out by saying "You know that there is a Prince….right?" she slowly nodded her head and he could just see the gears in her head turning.

She then gasped and stared at him "You….you're the prince aren't you?" she whispered, knowing the answer already. Danny closed his eyes and nodded his head. Jazz hugged him again and murmured "I understand, don't worry about it."

With another smile she stood up and left the room, leaving Danny to gather his thoughts.

….

Clockwork stared at the image playing in front of him and cursed that damn shadow in Danny's head. Sure Danny was powerful, but with this new upcoming power….well a lot of ghosts would fear him…since this power hasn't been seen for over one thousand years.

Wiping away the image a new one popped up, showing a green haired ghost with purple eyes. Clockwork sighed, that last time everyone saw this ghost was when she was captured, and eventually destroyed.

Pressing a button on his staff the image started moving, showing the ghost looking around before disappearing into the shadows. Next to this image the same image from before popped up, showing Danny, the expression on his face a mixture of awe and fear as he stepped into the shadows.

"Shadow walking" he murmured as the images faded, he needed to speak to Danny….

…

Danny moaned as he clutched his head. The pain just wouldn't leave him! He shakily stood up to sit down on his bed and let out gasps of pain. He was going to pass out….he knew it. He stood up once again and placed a hand on the wall, his shadow covering his hand.

He felt himself stumble and he opened his eyes, he was….in Clockwork's tower? How did he get here? Except…..he was on the floor….he slowly picked himself up, surprised to find his headache gone. "Clockwork?" he asked, looking around the tower. Said ghost appeared right in front of him, making him jump and instantly his hands lit up in bright green energy. He sighed when he saw who it was and the green glow disappeared.

Clockwork's lip twitched but he didn't say anything, only floating away towards an image. Danny slowly followed and stared at the image as it started playing. Once it was finished the halfa turned to Clockwork with a raised eyebrow. "So that's why I keep getting headaches? Because of this new power?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded his head and replied "You have to let the shadow in your head to merge with your power, so you won't get these headaches any more."

Danny stared at him for a moment before looking away and saying "How do I merge her with my power?"

The Ghost of Time let out a sigh before saying "Why do you think you're here? To dance to oldies or something?" Danny coughed, trying to cover up the laugh he let out.

He sighed and then asked "So I'll be staying here?" Clockwork nodded and a thought occurred to him "What about the Amity Park! Won't they notice I'm gone?"

Clockwork shook his head and said "You're talking to the Master of Time, you know." Danny's cheeks turned pink, he hadn't realized that…

"Well, let's show you to your room." Clockwork said as he started floating away. Danny shook his head as he followed, sometimes he wondered if someone put some kind of drug in Clockwork's daily cup of tea….or perhaps it was whatever that glowing stuff was…He shrugged and changed to his ghost half so he could catch up with Clockwork.

…..

Sam walked through the stores in the mall, what was she going to buy for Danny! His birthday was coming up soon and she could not find the right present! She growled when she saw Paulina and moved farther away from her.

She was currently eating; she had been there nearly all morning just looking for something perfect for Danny. Once she was done eating she stood up to throw her trash away, only to stop when she spotted a store, hidden in between other stores.

She raised an eyebrow and threw her trash away, slowly walking over to the shop.

She opened the door and a bell rang over her head. She took slow steps, examining the things in here; it looked like a bunch of comic book stuff! Danny loved those things! She got a couple of comics for him and spotted something that was on a shelf.

She picked it up and laughed.

Sam went to the cashier and paid for all the stuff she bought, asking for the woman to place all of it in a box. She chose the wrapping paper (his favorite comic character) and walked out of the store, happy with her purchase.

…..

**Guess what was on the shelf and you'll make an appearance in this fic!**

**Because the next chapter is his party and you'll be in it!**

**If you guess….the first person who guesses what was on that shelf wins!**

**And you'll know because I'm going to PM you asking how your name will be and whatever hair and eyes.**

**So I guess this is a contest….amazing huh?**

**So….review please? :3**


	12. Chapter 11: New Girl and Danielle

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**YAYZ SOMEONE WON! LET'S GIVE SOME CHOCOLATE TO:**

**rose the packs fang**

**Yay she won! So she gets to be in the party of Danny Fenton….and she becomes a new student…**

**So let's get this fic on the road! No not in my car…**

**And FoG? I'll keep those Punnies in mind D:**

…

Danny sat in Mr. Lancer's class as he went on and on about….some book he was supposed to read. Unfortunately, he barely had any time. With training his shadow walking and training many other abilities…well he slept whenever time in Amity Park started.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked the Principal. He (and the whole class) were confused. The Principal rarely visited classrooms…so this must mean important business.

Just then a girl walked into the classroom. She looked around the whole classroom. Her long and strait midnight black hair didn't seem to move. She looked at every single person, as if she were looking into her souls.

Finally her red eyes rested on Danny and she gave a tiny smile, which he returned. The girl turned back to the Principal as Mr. Lancer announced "Class this is Luna Mirth Damhin." The teacher looked around the classroom, his eyes rested on Danny as he said "Mr. Fenton, you will be the one to show her around school."

Danny could only nod and groaned as he gave an assignment to the class, they had to work in partners. Before he could ask Tucker someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find Luna there. "Hi…" he said and gave a small smile.

Luna smiled back and asked "Can you be my partner; I'm kind of lost on this."

Danny smiled and nodded his head.

…

Meanwhile, a figure watched over the monitors of their conversation. He knew that this clone would be perfect for the mission, turning all the ghosts to HIS side, and destroying Danny Phantom once and for all.

But of course, he should have a fifteenth birthday….

And about eight days after that, he will strike!

He gave a laugh that echoed around the room.

…

Luna glanced around, waiting for the ghost attack. Shouldn't they have been here already? Unlike the one she was cloned from, she could sense ghosts before they attack. She smiled when she felt the familiar warmth in her chest and started walking away from the lunch table.

She walked outside (more like phased out of the door), turned invisible, and flew off into the air. She was more ghost than human….not half and half….but that would be Vlad's fault, adding some of his own DNA to make her stronger.

She put out a hand and a red ecto-blast hit the ghost. He fell towards the ground, only to be caught by her. She leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear "I have a proposition for you…."

….

On the day it was Danny's birthday he got up early (surprisingly) there hadn't been any ghosts attacks over the few days, (which was very surprising, though he might be blaming Vlad….) and he got enough sleep to get him through the whole day.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and made some vanilla hot chocolate. Once he took a sip the rest of his family walked down, giving him a hug and murmuring 'Happy Birthday.' Danny just gave a nod and continued sipping his delicious vanilla hot chocolate….yum.

He was brought out of his musings (and sipping his vanilla hot chocolate) when someone bent low in his ear and whispered "I need to talk to you." He glared towards his sister and said "Okay, but let me finish my vanilla hot chocolate."

Jazz just shook her head, that boy was obsessed with that…..but it was better than regular. Vanilla seemed to calm him down while Chocolate got him on a major sugar rush. Once he placed the mug in the sink she immediately pulled him into his room and pushed him inside "Get dressed, were going out." She quickly closed the door and walked downstairs, happy with what she did.

Danny just growled and got dressed. As soon as he put on his black jeans (where did those come from? Oh well, now he could blame Jazz….) and hoodie a familiar blue wisp came out of his mouth. He gave a grin (though he didn't know why….he was probably just used to ghost fighting…) and quickly changed to his ghost half, taking off out of his house.

Once he was floating some ways away from his house (his house had outside protection against ghosts now…) he glanced at the ghost, and was surprised to see a familiar person. And this person had a deep cut on her arm.

"Danielle?"

….

Danny slowly wrapped Danielle's arms in a white gauze. She flinched a little and he went even slower. "So what happened?" he asked once he was finished.

She sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear. "There was this girl, she came up to me and asked if I wanted to attack you in a few days. She told me 8 days after your birthday there would be an attack on you, and for me to join Vlad. I flat out refused and she shot a red ecto blast at me, except it was shaped like a sword or something, and that is how I got this cut."

Danny stared wide eyed at her before pulling her into a hug "As long as you were okay-and you are-then I'm glad."

She sniffed again and pulled away, her blue eyes shining "Aren't you worried about the attack?"

Danny gave a laugh and shook his head "I'm not worried at all; I bet I could take them if I can."

Danielle raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened as she seemed to remember something "Oh! I almost forgot, she said that she was recruiting all the ghosts as well! I think that she already had half of them on their side."

The older halfa seemed to be deep in thought and he suddenly asked "What did she look like?"

The younger halfa concentrated but after a few moments she shook her head. "I can't remember, I think she erased that from my memory, what she looked like. I just remember our conversation and that she hurt me."

Danny sighed and nodded his head. He then smiled and said "Well, let's go enjoy our birthday!"

She stared wide eyed at him as she asked "It's today?"

He only nodded and they both walked downstairs.

…..

**Well, most boyish pre teens are known to crawl through windows….**

**ANYWAYS, updates WILL be slower, with school coming up and all that crap.**

**Yup, I know you have looks of disbelief on your faces….well believe it!**

**Updates might come on Tuesdays or weekends….**

**So I plan on making tomorrow and the weekend (NOT SUNDAY) update days…**

**So yuss, expect updates tomorrow and Saturday.**

**Love, Your Psychotic Friend,**

**Nari!**


	13. Chapter 12: Parties and Presents

**I do now own Danny Phantom.**

**Dammit, I think NH lost against Hollywood.**

**See, I only gave the initials of my high school but I bet you all know which it is.**

**And now hints ^^**

**I won't even give you the mascot because you'll find it easily.**

**I know you will try to find it.**

**Don't lie you stalkers.**

**….**

They both started walking downstairs, both wondering what his parents were going to say when they saw Danielle. Danny bit his lip as he spotted his parents in the kitchen, talking apparently. They smiled at him but their eyes narrowed when they spotted Danielle.

"Who is this Danny?" his mother questioned. She kept glancing back and forth between them and he winced inwardly. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the similarities they had….

"My name is Melanie! I….um….met Danny one day when he walked through the park and some people were picking on me so he told them off and they ran away, and we've been friends ever since!" Danielle chirped up, giving an innocent look.

Danny was impressed, she could lie really well.

His mom smiled and walked deeper into the kitchen to get some drinks. Danny and Danielle both took seats as she brought out some lemonade. "Where's Jazz?" Danny asked, wondering where the hell his sister could have gone.

His mom gave a smile before saying "She's just getting ready to take you somewhere." She glanced at Danielle "Would you like to go as well?"

Danielle tilted her head before nodding her head "I guess I could. As long as I get to spend my birthday with Danny!" she gave Danny a hug to prove her point while Danny choked on his lemonade, holding down his laughter.

His mom gasped, her eyes sparkling with mischief and happiness. Before his dad could say anything Jazz came bounding downstairs. Her eyes widened just a bit when she spotted Danielle but she waved the both of them over as she made her way to the front door.

"So you're Danielle." Jazz stated with a bright smile as they entered her car. Danielle nodded her head and continued to look out the window. "Were you really cloned?"

There was only silence after that question.

Danny glared at Jazz "Yes, she was. But it doesn't matter to me at all. She has her own mind and her own heart; she's her very own person. She's like a cousin….no a sister to me. And I love her like a sister as well."

Jazz met his gaze and winced inwardly at the coldness in them. She bit her lip and turned her eyes toward the road, saying nothing at all.

Danielle gave Danny a hug, tears springing to her eyes at his words. Danny just gave a smile before looking out the window, his feature darkening somewhat. Within 8 days all the ghosts would attack him….and Danielle for rebelling against that. Right then and there he made a promise to bring her along with him.

…..

They entered the mall, what a surprise. Jazz quickly led them to a book store (another surprise…) scanning all the books in the psychology section. Danny walked over to the mystery books, Danielle following close behind him.

"Is there any kind of book you like?" he asked as he picked up what looked like an interesting book. He scowled and put it down, what good was a mystery without murder?

"I like adventure."

He turned towards her and gave her a smile. "Do you know the way to the aisle?" she shook her head and he led her there. She stared, wide eyed at the books. "I guess we could choose one, since Jazz brought us here. But we have to hurry or Jazz will be in the car by the time we find the perfect book."

She giggled and went to browsing through the books.

Danny walked back to the mystery. He didn't know why he liked it…..it was just so amazing. Usually he got the books with at least one gruesome murder so people could solve it. Jazz was absolutely horrified when she read one of them.

He snickered, remembering the look on her face.

He finally found the perfect book and went over to find Jazz, only to see her speaking with Danielle about something. He raised an eyebrow; they didn't look like they were getting along. Danielle just had a blank expression while Jazz had an angry one.

When he walked to his sister she immediately stood up straighter and stopped the conversation with Danielle. He raised an eyebrow at Danielle, who just shook her head and said nothing. Jazz paid for the books and walked towards another store.

Danny groaned, they were going clothes shopping.

…

He exited the car, exhausted. Jazz kept making him try on clothes that she liked at first site. Jazz told him to leave the bags in the car and to just go inside, she told Danielle as well (only a bit coolly….) and she received a glare and a confused look.

Danny went up the stairs to his door and opened it, he was met with darkness. He stiffened and different images ran through his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Danielle patted his arm, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Just then the lights turned on and a huge shout of "SURPRISE" scared the crap out of him, causing him to go into fighting stance. Danielle did the same, looking all around the room as if expecting someone.

They were both met with confused looks so they both slowly put down their fists. Danielle relaxed but Danny didn't; he had his eyes closed and was trying to make his green eyes blue again. When he knew they were he gave everyone that was staring at him a wide smile and walked into the party.

Sam greeted him with a hug (he was wondering something….but pushed it out of his mind.) Tucker gave him a punch and a hand shake. He continued walking and he was shocked when he spotted Luna.

"Hey." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her and went off to find Tucker and Sam. He wondered why Luna was here, they weren't exactly close since they just met….but with her usual black and red clothing….maybe Sam became her friend.

Soon enough it was time to cut the cake (which he gladly did….without cutting himself or anyone) and soon came presents. He got a reverse color HAZMAT suit (reversed from his regular suit) from his parents, he got an album full of photos of him self with his friends or family (which he hugged Jazz for with tears in his eyes), he got a PDA ("So we can chat on it wherever we are!") from Tucker, some chain from Sam, it had a small DP symbol on it (in which he started laughing out loud while his parents looked with confusion) and he got a black hoodie from Danielle.

Danielle (or Melanie) got a HAZMAT suit as well (only it was green and black), a book (which he could not see because she hid it at the last moment), a watch ("It's high tech! It can tell time just about anywhere….."), a charm bracelet that said the words _"Dani" _though she closed the box with a grateful smile at Sam so Danny's parents wouldn't see it, and she got baseball cap and green hoodie.

All in all, it was a great day. Danielle was offered the guest bedroom (she slept as soon as she hit the pillow) and Danny stayed up a bit, reading his book.

He placed a piece of paper at where he was when he felt a familiar cold in his chest, rising upwards and out of his mouth.

He groaned, why were ghosts bothering him on his birthday?

…..

**Yay! I updated!**

**Once again, I started school.**

**I can't update Tuesdays now, I have classes but at church.**

**For my first communion.**

**Yeah, I have not done it yet, because my mom was too lazy to sign me up.**

**Fan-fucking-tastic**


	14. Chapter 13: Telling Best Friends

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Do you all hate this story now? Not getting much reviews….**

**.**

**Okay, I need to say this again.**

**UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER!**

**Dammit! I can only update only Fridays and Weekends! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WANT TO ACTUALLY BE A VETERNARIAN! AND THAT I WANT TO GO TO COLLEGE!**

**There, I finished my rant. Sorry for cursing in nearly every disclaimer.**

**Hey, my laptop smells like fire.**

…**..**

He opened his window and slowly made his way out, enjoying the fresh cool breeze as it hit his face. He smiled and looked around, no ghost yet, possibly invisible. He looked over the edge and walked closer to it. He closed his eyes and took a step over it….

….only to feel the rush of the wind as he transformed mid air and swooped into the air. He let out a loud whoop as he soared above the clouds. He kept his senses sharp; you may never know when an enemy could-

Something hit his back, causing him to wince; he was used to the pain of fighting by now. He swiftly turned around and landed a kick in his enemy's stomach. He paused to glance at the face and gave a grin.

"Hey Skulker! Haven't seen you in a while!" he said before shooting and ecto blast at his face. Skulker was knocked backwards a few feet by the power of it. Danny growled low and bit his lip; he couldn't use his full power unless he wanted suspicion….

He dodged as a sword tried to cut him. He raised an eyebrow at it; it was glowing green and blue at the same time. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the blue glow, Clockwork told him what it meant and to be very careful of it.

Poison.

He dodged each swipe with a certain grace, as if he were expecting to be slashed at with a sword. He turned invisible and flew around him, quickly turning him into a block of solid ice. He really wanted to blast the ice to pieces but that wasn't him….

"God, the sooner the better…." He muttered, thinking of the day he'll get out of this town. He sighed as he sucked the ghost into his thermos. He flew back to the roof of his house and transformed in front of his window. He slowly crawled back inside and lay in his bed, thinking if he should tell his parents the truth and if he should tell his two best friends his plans (as well as the truth.)

He let out a sigh and gazed up at his ceiling. After a few moments he finally fell asleep.

….

He stared nervously at the ceiling, he felt as if he were going to vomit (which would not be pretty…). He asked Sam and Tucker to come over to his house today, to tell them something. They both said they would come.

He wondered what they would say when he told them he was going to leave.

He heard the doorbell ring and quickly sat up in bed, just staring at the door with his hands clenched. He could faintly hear his parents greeting them as he stared down at the floor. He bit his lip and hoped to god that they wouldn't freak out or get mad or-

"Hey Danny, are you in there?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam waving a hand in his face. He playfully swatted her hand away "Don't do that! It scared the hell out of me." he said with a laugh. Tucker just rolled his eyes and Sam just laughed.

"Listen guys…." He started, changing from silly to serious. They both raised eyebrows, he usually wasn't serious… "I need to tell you something important." He took a deep breath and said "I'm leaving in a few days."

There was complete silence after his statement. Sam and Tucker simply stared at him for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"You had us going there for a moment." Tucker said through his laughter.

Danny glared and snapped "I'm serious guys! I am seriously leaving in a few days, into the Ghost Zone, and I don't think I'm ever coming back." At his glare they stopped laughing and stared at him with confused looks.

"Why are you going into the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked in a small voice.

Danny sighed and stood up, in which he began pacing. "Remember the Prince of the Ghost Zone?" he questioned. They slowly nodded their head, confused looks crawling onto their faces. Danny sighed again and said "The ghost who is the prince would have a tattoo on his wrist," they zoomed in on the wristband on his wrist.

He frowned slightly and slowly took off the black wristband while talking. "You already know him; he's actually not that bad. The thing is, he had to go into the Ghost Zone soon, or else the other ghosts will attempt to stop him. Mostly Vlad's fault."

He showed them the tattoo, which seemed to move a little. They sucked in a breath and he put the wristband back on.

"So I guess what I'm saying is….that in the next few days I want to spend all my time with you, and my family." He looked out the window for a moment before looking back at them "I need to tell my mom and dad as well."

They continued staring at him, Tucker showing all emotion and Sam showing none.

Finally after a few moments of silence Tucker spoke up "I'm with you through all of this, I know we can't go with you….but I'll still spend time with you." Danny gave him a grateful smile and turned to Sam, who was still emotionless.

"You're leaving." She stated in a flat tone. Danny grimaced at her tone but nodded. After a few moments of staring at him she finally nodded but said "If you leave without saying good-bye, I swear I will go into the Ghost Zone and kill you."

Danny gulped, knowing that she was serious and that she would do it.

….

Vlad snarled, he really wanted to attack Daniel right now. But no, he had to wait.

'_8 days,'_ he thought with a cruel smile. _'Only 8 days.'_

He laughed and walked out of the room, the screen showing a prototype of a weapon.

"_**This can make you forget almost all your life."**_

The ghosts that were working for him knew who he was using it on.

….

**Yay, I finished. I had to hurry because I'm going to….**

**DISNEYLAND!**

**So I had to update, sorry for the quickness.**

**Review? :3?**


	15. Chapter 14: Beach Troubles

**If I owned Danny Phantom, then I would not be here obviously.**

**No wait, I probably still would be here.**

**Bu anyways, on with this fic!**

**Remember, updates are slow.**

**Like a slug or a snail, or an old lady walking across the street, nearly getting run over because nobody helped her.**

**I wanna be a mongoose.**

…..

He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang to end the day. He grabbed his friends by their wrists and started running towards the doors to leave. Once they were out the door he stopped at the corner. "What do you guys want to do?" he asked, turning to his best friends.

"Go to Canada?" Tucker said after a few moments of silence.

Danny thought about it for a moment before shrugging "We could use that when we ditch school."

"Were going to ditch school?" Sam asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

Danny stared at her "Of course we are! How could we not? The opportunity is on Wednesday. The Seniors are testing, so the rest of us have to study and be bored in class. Not that we don't do that everyday anyway."

"How about we just go to the beach? It is pretty hot today." Sam suggested, looking up at the sky.

Tucker nodded but then frowned, "We'll need beach clothes and towels."

Danny gave a smirk "With a half-ghost best friend, who need's beach clothes or towels?"

"Good point there."

…..

Danny laughed as he pushed Tucker into a wave of water. He considered freezing it for a moment, but he knew that it would freeze the rest of the water as well. His senses picked up someone walking behind him but he just stood there.

He felt someone jump on his back and laughed again. He started spinning around, ignoring Sam's pleas to let her down.

"You want to be let down Sam?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Apparently she had not seen it because she nodded her head.

With a big splash, Sam found herself inside the water.

Tucker, who had just come up from under the water, began laughing. He stopped when he was pushed by Sam. At this, Sam began laughing "What comes around, goes around Tucker, you remember that." she said through her laughs.

Danny began laughing as well, but stopped when he felt the very familiar cold coming up and out of his mouth.

In an instant it happened.

A glowing tentacle shot out of the water, grabbed a little girl playing close to them, and pulled her down into the water. A lot of people screamed, but scrambled to get out of the water. They knew there was a ghost, they were used to it.

A woman was screaming for the little girl, Danny stared down into the water before looking at his best friends. "Cover for me." he muttered so only they can hear and sank into the water. In a bright flash of light he was in his ghost form.

He could breathe under water in his ghost form, because ghosts didn't really need to breathe. He let out some bubbles from his mouth and followed the glowing tentacle. He frowned and started swimming faster.

'_Just think of it as flying.' _He told himself as he could see the little girl struggling to breathe.

He readied his ecto blast and shot it at the back of the ghost.

When the ghost kept looking around for the attacker (Danny had gone invisible) he went strait towards the girl. He grabbed her, noticing her eyes were closing. His eyes grew wide, he could not let her die, he would not.

He held her in his arms and went up towards the surface. He knew the ghost was following him; he had to get there fast. He could still see his friend's forms, waiting for him. Before he went up there, he changed back to human. They had seen a black haired boy go under, not Danny Phantom.

Danny burst upwards and handed Sam the girl. "Get her onto the beach!" he exclaimed as he felt a tentacle wrap around his waist. From the corner of his eye he could see the other tentacle's reaching towards Tucker. He pushed Tucker away from the ghost.

He felt a tug.

"Go!" he shouted again before another stronger tug pulled him underneath the surface.

He changed back to his ghost form when he couldn't breathe. He phased out of the tentacle and shot and ecto blast right in the ghost's face. He focused on his ice energy and let it flow through his body. Once he opened his now bright blue eyes he could see the ghost shiver a little.

He tilted his head as he shot and ice blast at the ghost. In an instant the tentacles were frozen solid. Danny growled lowly and combined the ecto energy with his ice energy, shooting another blast.

Ice encased its body and it stayed like that for one second before slowly falling towards the sea floor.

He concentrated; he hadn't really been able to practice this…

He let out a gasp of stress as an exact copy of him was made. They both nodded at each other and the real Danny changed to human and started swimming towards the surface.

He glared slightly when he spotted his friends but sighed, he knew they wouldn't have listened. "Managed to make a clone," he whispered, gesturing to the water. At their raised eyebrows he continued "Just in case there are other ghosts around. Making a clone is stressful, I feel like I just used my Ghostly Wail."

They ended up on the beach and the woman who held her daughter in her arms pulled him into a hug. Danny just nodded at her and started leaving with his friends. He wondered where that ghost had come from, who it was working for, and why was it there.

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his clone merge with his body. When Sam and Tucker looked at him he whispered "I'm back in one piece."

They smiled at him and all three of them started walking home.

…..

"Danny you could have drowned! You could have been hurt! You could have been killed!"

Danny winced, of course his parents would find out about this. And now his mom was yelling at him, great.

"Good job Danny! You took on a ghost underwater! Now that takes skill!"

Danny winced again, now his dad was in trouble with his mom.

"Jack! Don't encourage him! Your own son could have DIED and you care about how he beat the ghost? Don't you care about your children! Why does everything have to be about ghost hunting with you!" his mom exclaimed, making Danny's eyes grow wide.

He bit his lip, wondering if this was the right time to tell him his secret.

"Well, it was just so awesome to know your son beat a ghost!"

"…."

"I also want to know how he was able to breathe underwater for such a long time."

Now both of his parents looked at him, expecting an answer.

Danny breathed and thought _'I guess now would be the time….'_

"I have to tell you both something, though I think that you won't believe me…." he started, sitting down on the couch as he did so. They sat down, staring at him in confusion. "Just promise me something." He said, staring at them.

They both nodded and Danny took the leap.

"I'm half ghost."

…..

**My evilness has shown and decided to leave a cliffhanger.**

**Yay!**

**Yum, this pizza is delicious!**

***munch***

***munch***

***swallow* (XD)**


	16. Chapter 15: Now They Know

**If I owned Danny Phantom, then I have a pet elephant in my house.**

**Actually, I want a pet sea lion.**

**I do have a sea lion friend at the LA Zoo.**

**I named him Whiskers.**

***sniffs***

**I miss Whiskers.**

***cries***

…**..**

There was complete silence after he said that. His parents stared at him with wide eyes. He stared back at them, not showing any emotions just yet. After a few moments of simply staring his dad began laughing followed by his mom.

His anger flared up inside of him and his eyes flashed green. He clenched his fists and let out a breath of cold air.

Suddenly the room temperature dropped and his parents shivered. The tension left his body as the cold air around him seemed to be happy, he could feel all the anger leave as it was replaced with calm. He sighed and looked at his parents.

"I can understand that you would hate me for not telling you for so long, but that doesn't mean you should laugh about it." He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, simply staring at them with cold green eyes.

There was an awkward silence before his mom said "I love you any way, Danny. If you were….I don't know, if you were part wolf I would still love you."

He nodded and turned towards his dad. His dad seemed to be staring at him for moment before saying "I agree with your mother."

Danny let out a sigh of relief, he felt so much better now that his parents knew. Then he stiffened, realizing he would have to tell them (or show them) just who his ghost half is. "Hey mom, remember all those times when I told you Phantom wasn't evil?" he asked in a whisper, dropping his gaze.

"But son, he is evil! Remember the time he stole things from the museum and the bank? What about the time when with the mayor?" His mom asked him, narrowing her eyes as anger ran through her body at the thought of the ghost kid.

Danny growled and exclaimed "That wasn't my fault! I was being controlled by Freakshow! And with the mayor! Some ghost from a ghost prison was after me and wanted my own home to become my prison! He accused me!"

Then he froze and stared at his parents in silence. He turned and started walking towards the door "I have no time for this." He muttered as he opened the door and slammed it shut. He closed his eyes once he was outside.

He began walking, towards who knows where. When a blue wisp came out of his mouth he immediately jumped and changed to his ghost half, flying at top speed to find the ghost that had decided to bother him right now.

…..

Maddie and Jack stared at the door with guilty expressions. "If you replace Phantom's white hair with black hair and his green eyes with blue we have our boy." Maddie stated with a sad smile, hoping her boy would somehow forgive them.

"It made so much sense," she whispered, lost in some memories. "When he came home with a bruise or a cut or looking like someone got into a fight with him. Whenever he came home late." She let out a bitter laugh "I wonder why we didn't notice this before."

"Our inventions," Jack said suddenly "They would always detect Danny."

"The accident with the Fenton Portal!" Maddie suddenly exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of the electrocution "He said he fixed it right? Well, what if we put the on button inside and he…pushed it while he was in there?"

They both paled and Maddie stood up "I think Jazz would be a big help." She whispered as she climbed up the stairs. She knocked lightly on her daughters bedroom door. "Jazz? Can you come downstairs for a few moments?"

Maddie stayed out the door as he daughter came out. Jazz took one look at her face and stated "He told you."

Maddie nodded and whispered "I have a few questions for you."

Jazz sighed and brushed away a few strands of her hair away from her face. "If this is about the Fenton Portal, then yes, that is the reason for his ghost powers. I will not tell you any more about him, because I think you should actually talk to him."

Jazz walked back into her room and closed the door. Maddie sighed and let a few tears fall from her face _'I hope Danny will still want to talk to me.'_ she thought, remembering all the times she had tried to take a shot at his ghost half.

….

Jazz sighed and whispered "Danny, you can become visible know." Said person came into view, staring at Jazz with a blank look.

"I think she hates me." he stated in a flat voice, apparently he had not heard his mother just now.

"She does not," Jazz whispered, pulling him into a hug while shivering slightly at the cold from his ghost form. "She just wants to ask you some things. I suggest you go down there or I will send you to our parent's; thermos style."

"Gee thanks, it's nice to know that you would do that." Danny deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he sighed.

Jazz simply smacked him on the arm and pushed him towards her door. He sighed and changed back to his human half, and yet he still phased through the door.

He slowly walked down the stairs, hoping his parents did not hate him.

Once he spotted his parents sitting on the couch he sighed and walked over to them. "Hey mom, dad." He said, nodding to them. He held back a wince at the soreness in his neck, being thrown into buildings could do things to your neck.

"Sweetie we are so sorry!" his mom exclaimed as his dad said "Son please forgive us!"

Danny laughed a bit and said "Okay, I forgive you guys, now what do you want to ask me?"

"How did that man control you into stealing those things?" his mom asked, concern in her face as she stared at her son.

"Remember the crystal ball that he had?" at their nods he continued "Well, that was used for controlling ghosts. He already had about 4 and when I joined, I was five. He made sure we took the money, just so he could be rich."

"Was it the Fenton Portal that gave you ghost powers?" his dad asked. Danny nodded slowly and watched as his dad's face lit up "What powers do you have?"

Danny thought for a moment before saying "Ecto blast, ecto beam, shield, ice beam, ice blasts, invisibility, intangibility, I can sort of duplicate myself (it needs a little work) and my Ghostly Wail." A shadow crawled past his face at the mention of his last power but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Anything else we need to know?" his mom asked, almost making Danny wince.

"I'm…" he stopped, getting a bit choked up "I'm leaving into the ghost zone for a few days….I have too because there is going to be a ghost attack on me and I have to take my place."

Silence until his mom asked "Take your place as what?"

He looked at both of them in the eyes and said "The new Ghost King. Since I defeated the old one I take my place as a new one. That is why the other ghosts want to attack me, because I am going to rule over them. And since I have a 'hero complex' then they think it won't go well."

They nodded and pulled him into a hug.

Danny let a surprised look crawl onto his face before it faded to a calm one. _'At least they know…'_ he thought.

…**..**

**Okay! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Alrighty, I gotta go to bed!**

**So goodnight**

**And**

**Please**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 16: Max and Lily

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Hum, yes TOM decided to visit me.**

**Isn't it weird how I somehow update when TOM visits me?**

**FML.**

**Well, here is an update.**

**And btw….**

**NOVEMBER 19!**

…

Danny cursed as he spotted the date.

He only had about four days left to stay in Amity Park. A frown crawled onto his face, when had he let the days crawl by him so fast?

Oh yeah, when he had been spending the days with Sam and Tucker, wasting their time planning to stall the invasion and playing video games while eating many different kinds of junk food and falling asleep over at each others homes.

That sure is a great distraction.

The halfa let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up over the last few days while pouring over blue prints of (possibly) new inventions. He looked out the window and his lips curved upwards.

It was just dawn.

He opened one of his drawers and pulled a hoodie over his shirt. He was already wearing his clothes…..he forgot why though.

Danny paused from opening the front door, wondering if he should change to his Ghost Form and decided not too, you never know when people (or ghost hunters) could be lurking around, possibly stalking him.

He pursed his lips, yeah that didn't sound creepy at all.

The halfa stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the park.

He sighed happily when he felt a breeze in the air, going through his hair and almost into his veins. Danny sat down on a bench and looked up into the pale pink sky, staring as the birds soared overhead and finally flew off in another direction.

He gazed around the park, getting the details in his mind, sketching them in there.

A gasp left his lips as a blue wisp of air left his mouth.

Danny smiled as he stood up and looked around, making sure no one was around he quickly changed to his ghost half. He flew up into the air and searched the sky all around him, hoping that the ghost would just make himself (or herself) visible.

He felt something prick his shoulder and hit his head before darkness took over his vision.

….

When Danny opened his eyes he was met with cloth. He growled lowly in his throat and tried to grab it. He cursed.

His hands were tied behind his back.

He was sitting on a chair and his feet were tied as well.

That could only mean one thing….

Someone was either throwing him a surprise party or kidnapped him.

He really hoped it wasn't the latter, but some part of him knew that that was the answer.

"Why am I here?" he asked suddenly when he felt the presence of someone in front of him.

A laugh.

"What are you doing here?" the voice repeated, sounding like a female to him. "Your Danny Phantom, why wouldn't you be here?"

Danny sighed and asked "Are you a ghost? Because if you are, then you are a coward for not wanting to talk to me face to face."

A giggle.

"Of course I'm a ghost silly!"

"…..and how old are you?"

"5!"

"…..and you managed to kidnap me?"

"No! That was my big brother!" she replied cheerfully as she pulled off his blindfold.

Danny stared at the little girl who was floating in front of him with a huge grin on her face. "Um….hi?" Danny said, making it sound like a question because…well he was confused. Why did this girl (or her brother…) decide to kidnap him?

The girl giggled again and waved at him. "If your wondering why you're here, well we heard that you're becoming the new Ghost King soon." She said as she started untying the ropes.

"And we want to know if you would be willing to have us in your family." She finished as soon as he was untied, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Inwardly, Danny grimaced. He used those eyes all the time to get what he wanted, and apparently it worked on everyone else as much as this one was working on him. "Can I meet your brother as well? And I'll need to think it over because I have plans to leave in….well I'll explain once we all get together."

She nodded her head and flew off somewhere, calling out the name "Max"

When they both returned he spotted another child, possibly a few years older than the girl. "Your name is Max?" Danny asked once they broke their staring contest. The boy nodded and sat down in front of him.

The girl smiled and said "And my name is Lily!" Danny's lips quirked up, these kids were too cute.

"So can we? Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Max huffed and whispered "You sound so-"

"It's alright," Danny cut in "It's actually cute that she wants to go into the Ghost Zone with me." He paused and thought about it "I can try and bring you into the house with me, do you guys have any ghost powers?"

The children shrugged and Lily said "Were not very sure, we never actually had time to test it out…."

"Hold on, let me call my parents and ask them to put the shield down once I get there….we could check if you have powers as well." Danny replied as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed his mom's cell number and waited.

…..

"Alrighty! Here we are!" Danny cheerfully exclaimed as the shield came down from around the house. He pulled them inside and was welcomed by his mother. He greeted her before floating upwards and lead the children to the basement.

They gazed in wonder at all the inventions around and stopped right in front of two tables.

"Just sit down there," Danny said softly as he began grabbing things "I'll have to take ecto-plasm out of you and by doing that I could see what powers you have and what kind of core you have."

"A core?" Max asked, tilting his head at the halfa.

"You can have an ice core or a fire core, which would give you those powers."

"What do you have?" Lily asked quickly, excitement showing in her eyes.

Danny laughed and held up a hand. His eyes became an icy blue and a crystal started forming before falling into his palm. He placed it in her hand and whispered "Take a guess." He turned back to the stuff, trying to search for a clean test tube.

He quickly scanned their ecto-plasm and smiled when he spotted their results. "Max, you seem to have a fire core and Lily, you have an ice core. Hmm, Max I need to find someone to help you with your core…." He paused for a moment and muttered "Maybe we could go to Clockwork…"

"Clockwork! You know him!"

Danny turned and rose his eyebrow at Max "Of course I do, how do you know him…"

"He's the one who told us to convince you to take us…"

"Of course he was the one who did that."

…

**Pretty short I know, but please accept it because I won't be able to update much tomorrow.**

***scowls* I'm going to my dads softball tournament.**

**OHMYGOD ITS HORRIBLE! **

**Well, I'm going to take my homework over there.**

**Bloody parents, wanting us to burn in the sun.**

***grumbles***


	18. Chapter 17: Promises

**Ho hum, another update, be HAPPY!**

**Okay, since I own a Night Fury, then I definitely own Danny Phantom.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I don't own any of the two *sobs***

**I would really want a Night Fury.**

**If you do not know what that is, then GO WATCH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

**YOU SIMPLY HAVE TOO! IT IS AMAZING!**

…**.**

"So once again, why are you taking them in?" Jazz asked once she was alone with her brother.

"Why do you think?" he asked, annoyed that his sister couldn't see why he would do something like this….and why she couldn't see that Clockwork was behind all this, but then again no one could know what Clockwork was up too….

She raised an eyebrow, which told him to just answer the god damn question.

"They wanted me to take them in…" he finally said after a few moments of staring "And I couldn't say no." he finished before looking out the window.

Jazz opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Danny "They want to come into the Ghost Zone with me, and I'm glad for that. They have no family, so I decided I could become their family, if they would let me."

He slowly opened the window and sat down on the window sill, closing his eyes as the night air happily brushed against his face.

Her eyes softened as she watched him stare longingly at the night sky. She looked at his face, taking in the dark circles under them and realized that flying would help him get to sleep (as it always did) she let a smile crawl onto her face and said "Go out for a flight, little brother."

Danny looked at her sharply before a large grin spread across his face.

Jazz didn't notice the gleam in his eyes.

Her eyes widened as he fell out the window. For a moment, she forgot that he was half ghost because she ran to the window and looked outside….

…only for bright neon green eyes to stare right at her with amusement.

"Danny!" she screamed out, jumping back in shock.

Danny just laughed in delight as he took off into the sky.

…**.**

"You want to go looking around Amity Park?" Danny asked, looking at the two ghost kids in front of him.

They nodded frantically, making their eyes go wide. He groaned inwardly, puppy dog eyes. Why were those eyes his weakness? Why oh why did the gods hate him so much that they decided to give him this as a weakness?

"Danny?"

"Yes?" he replied back, staring down at Max.

"You zoned out again."

He frowned, why was this again? He shook his head and asked softly "Can you make yourselves look a bit more human?"

They both blinked and stared at him.

"All ghosts can do that." Max deadpanned as his skin looked….a bit more human.

Lily just giggled and did the same. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes at Max's tone. Really, he didn't know that at all.

The walked out the front door, Lily staring around every building in awe. She greeted a few adults, who just smiled back at her. Danny looked over at Max, who was strangely quiet. "Are you alright Max?" Danny asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Max looked up at him before looking back down to the floor. "It's been a long time since she's been this open with other people." He finally said after a few moments of silence. "When she heard about you she got excited, and if something bad happens to her, I don't want to see her back into her shell."

Danny stayed silent for a moment before saying "Then I promise to keep her happy, I'll treat her as if she were my own sister."

Max snorted "Don't make promises you can't keep." He muttered, remembering what happened the last time.

He slowly turned to find the halfa staring at him with an unreadable expression. Max could see the fire in them, the determination….it made him realize that he wasn't the only one hiding things from his past.

"I never break my promises." Danny whispered quietly.

Max didn't say or do anything for a few moments before finally nodding his head.

Maybe…..maybe he could tell Danny what happened to them….

…

They walked back into the house; it was only the afternoon though. Max began walking towards their bedroom (the guest one) and held the door open for Danny and Lily. He shut the door behind all of them and sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure you can keep your earlier promise?" asked Max, looking over at the half ghost.

Danny raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. "I told you, I keep my promises." He whispered, closing his eyes and willing for the memories to go away.

"But some promises get broken."

Danny sighed and muttered softly "Well, I would never break mine…not after…" he stopped there and shook his head.

"After what?" he heard Lily asked.

He tensed up and didn't say anything. He wasn't going to tell them, hell he hadn't even told his friends what had happened! He just kept it to himself, no need for them to worry about him or worry about it possibly happening again.

Danny mentally sighed; if he wanted them to believe him that he would not break the promise….then he would tell them.

"Because I made a promise once, to my friends, family, and teacher," he began in a low voice "And I haven't broken it since I made it."

"So if I asked them, would they tell me that you did?" questioned Max, his eyes challenging him.

"You can't ask them," Danny snapped "They don't remember anything from that timeline."

Their eyes widened and so did Danny's, as he realized his small (possibly huge) slip-up. He let out a sigh, why did this always happen to him?

"Did it involve that thermos thingy Clockwork had?" came Lily's small voice a few seconds afterwards.

Danny's head snapped in her direction. He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly saying "Yes, it does involve it, it's a long story, and I don't think that you would want to hear it, I actually don't want you to hear it at all."

"We won't tell anyone, right Max?" Lily said, looking over at her brother.

Max didn't respond.

Danny sighed and began his tale "I was 14 when I made that promise, and the reason it was in another time line, is that there was another me, only he really wasn't me, he was the evil of me, merged with Plasmius and Phantom."

He continued, unaware of the two ghosts' eyes widening "He had trapped me in the future, the future he destroyed. So I had to come back, and I promised them that I wouldn't become like him, I wouldn't become evil. And look now, I'm still keeping it."

There was silence before Lily asked quietly "How did you-he become like that?"

"I cheated on a test and my teacher called my family to the Nasty Burger," Danny said quietly "My friends soon came along and there was an explosion at the Nasty Burger, which resulted in their deaths. Since I had nowhere to go I went to Vlad."

Danny finally looked at them, a sad smile crawling onto his face "That timeline me wanted to get rid of the pain, get rid of his emotions. So he asked Vlad to rip out his Ghost Half, and he did, but I guess Phantom had taken all the emotions, all the pain and anger and decided to rip out Vlad's Ghost Half and merge with it."

"I don't ever want to become like that," Danny whispered, mostly to himself "And that's why I made that promise, also because I don't want them to ever see me like that."

More silence.

"I'll make another promise right now. I promise to protect you and watch over you." He finished before falling silent again.

The siblings stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Danny.

"We believe you." Max whispered.

Lily nodded "Were sorry we didn't accept it earlier, it's because before, someone made a promise that they would help us, and they didn't. Those chickens, they just left us to die and we became….well became ghosts…."

Danny stared at them shocked before growling in anger. "Do you know who they are?" he suddenly asked with a small smirk.

"Yes we do, and no we won't tell you because knowing you, they won't stand a chance against your fury."

Danny just laughed, knowing it was true.

…**..**

**Yay I finished, just in time too.**

**GUESS WHAT? I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1!**

**I cried.**

**I would totally spoil why I cried, but I won't. Want to know why? Because I KNOW some of you have not read any of the books.**

**If you guys review saying you did, then I'm going to quiz you guys about the books.**

**So, don't say "but I read the books! SPOIL THE MOVIE OR I WILL EAT YOUR FLESH!" then I'm going to quiz you.**

**And I know if you just used Google.**

**I know.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Shields

**Yay! An update! FINALLY!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**I would have updated sooner but I have recently lost the data on my laptop so now it's all fresh and new (same laptop though…)**

**And now I have Word 2010**

**Before I hade 2006**

**Now I have 2010**

**FUN FACT: I like to run and dance in the rain**

…

He let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as boredom crawled up on him.

Another sigh.

More boredom.

Then, he shot up into sitting position and looked over at the calendar his sister had decided to tape to the table. Blue eyes searched for the date that had no been crossed off and his eyes widened when he realized how much time had passed.

He flopped back onto the couch with another sigh escaping his lips.

Only one day left until he had to leave.

One day.

Bright rings spread from waist up and waist down until his usual raven black hair changed to snow white. He opened his now glowing green eyes, a small grin on his face. "A small flight would help me…" he murmured as he jumped up into the air and out of his ceiling.

He glanced up at the bright blue sky before shooting up into the clouds, enjoying the wind brushing through his hair. He glanced down at the ground and frowned when he spotted a lone figure walking towards the park.

Quietly he dropped down to the grassy hill and called out her name.

She turned and gave him a smile, one that made his mind go blank for a few moments. His lips curled downward into a slight frown, he'd been like this for a few days, and whenever he saw her his emotions would run wild and occasionally light a spark in his hands.

It wasn't funny when people were around him.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

She laughed and said "Just wanted to think for a bit, with all the madness going on in your house….there isn't much time to think there."

They both laughed, knowing it was so very true. One glance around, making sure there were no people around, and he changed back to human, gently stepping up so he can stand right next to her. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"So, you aren't going to come back?" she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax a bit "It's a possibility I might come back, but don't…." he paused "Don't let that get your hopes up….it's only a very small possibility, and I don't know if you can visit me at all either."

He didn't need to open his eyes to see the scowl on her face.

"Danny…."

He finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"If something bad happens tomorrow…" she bit her lip.

"Nothing bad is going to happen…" he murmured to her "I trust you guys, I trust my family, I trust Lily and Max, I trust…" he stopped and swallowed. Finally, he said that words that he couldn't say after he met Clockwork. "I trust myself."

They both met each others gazes and said nothing, inching closer and…

"Danny!"

They jumped apart and flushed a deep crimson, though nothing happened they were both a bit embarrassed by nearly getting caught.

Lily stopped right in front of them, a troubled look on her face. She grabbed both Sam and Danny's hands and started pulling on them, failing because they were much taller and heavier than her. She huffed and just floated a few inches above the ground.

"We need you two back right away!" she exclaimed when they just stood there, looking at her. Before Danny could ask why she said "Something about the ghost shield and some ghosts, I don't know! Your dad talks to fast."

Danny rolled his eyes but changed to his ghost half anyway. He grabbed both of them (well, mainly Sam, Lily just flew right beside him) and he took off towards his house, worry written all over his face as he sped up.

Surely the ghosts wouldn't be here early….right?

…**..**

"They are coming soon, possibly in an hour."

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly stood up, only to start pacing. After a few moments he turned to his dad and asked "Are the shield's okay? Can you make them activate earlier? Maybe about 10 minutes before they arrive?"

His dad blinked.

Danny let out a groan and slumped back onto the couch.

"The thing is sweetie…" his mother began hesitantly "We need someone's ecto-signature in order to actually fix it up, but if we do get an ecto-signature from a ghost…well it leaves them terribly drained and we didn't want to tell you because-"

"I'll do it." Danny said, standing up.

"Because you say exactly that." She deadpanned.

He either didn't seem to hear her or ignored her because he was already halfway to the basement. Sam jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him back to the couch.

"Sam let me go! I need to help my parents with this!" he said as he tried phasing through her grip.

Keyword; tried.

He got a small shock throughout his body and he turned to glare at her.

She only sighed and said "Danny, if you get drained then you won't have the energy to escape."

He turned away from her and his shoulders slumped, defeated.

They never noticed Max disappearing.

"Well then, how can we fix it up without using Danny or the kids?" Sam asked slowly, pulling Danny over to the couch. Jazz got up and walked to the kitchen, about to get some soda for all of them when something glowing green shone on the floor.

Danny stared at it before his eyes widened and he rushed to the window. Once he saw whatever it was outside he backed away slowly from it and ran down the basements. Jazz looked out and exclaimed "The shield is up!"

They all exchanged looks before rushing downstairs as well.

Danny was helping Max sit up, the computer that was connected to all the shields in town was on, and running.

"Max?" Lily asked, peeking from Maddie's legs.

Max only shook his head and looked up at them "I couldn't have let Danny do that, he need's to escape, especially with nearly every ghost coming, then he very much needs to escape. It's a good thing the shields are human proof also."

"Why is that?"

He grinned and said "Then they wouldn't come over here and complain."

Danny sighed and shook his head.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Tucker, who came downstairs with Jazz.

Danny rushed over to the computer and looked at something. His eyes widened and he whispered "We don't have much time, only about 10 minutes. It seems that they have been training their speed and pushing it to the limit."

"How can you tell?"

"Because they are coming in fast."

One look at the screen could tell you why. Bright green dots were speeding towards Fenton Works, and they seemed to be going faster than the last time they had this on the computer screen. Danny stepped back and changed into his ghost half.

"Mom, how many minutes until they can break through the shield?" he asked, his eyes determined.

"You would only have about 15, we haven't tested it for sure results."

He sighed.

"I think you guys should stay hidden." He murmured and walked over to a blank wall.

"What do you mean? And what are you…." Sam trailed off as his lit hand touched the wall.

It instantly changed to a door.

"Remember when my parents were out of town for the weekend, Jazz was over at a friend's house, and I didn't even leave this place, saying I was with my parents to you guys?" Danny asked as he opened the door.

Just then, the house shook.

Danny cursed under his breath and flew over to grab Jazz and Tucker.

"Put me down!" Jazz exclaimed, struggling to get free.

Danny said nothing as he placed them in there. He followed them inside and pressed something, which made glowing white bars pop up from the floor.

"This will keep all of you out of here, you can't leave at all, you can go in but you can't get out." Danny said as he phased through the bars.

"So it doesn't work on ghosts?" Sam asked flatly as he flew over to his parents.

He glanced at her and nodded his head.

Another rumble, shouts could be heard outside.

He placed his parents in there and went over to Sam.

She stared at him and whispered "I can do it myself."

Danny nodded and stepped away from her. She bit her lip and took a step closer. After a few seconds of staring she wrapped her arms around him. Confusion was written on his face as he slowly hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, you know that?" Sam murmured into his chest.

He nodded thickly, unable to speak.

She pulled her head away and looked up at him. Before he knew it her warm lips were on his.

She pulled away after a few moments and waved at him as she ran through the bars. He floated over to the wall and waved at them as he placed his hand on the wall. Instantly it changed back into a wall. He pressed something on the place where the door was.

If he were on the inside, green strands would wrap around the white bars, not letting any ghosts in.

Another rumble.

He flew over to the portal and pressed the button, allowing it to open. "Let's go…." He whispered softly as he grabbed Lily's and Max's hand.

He was only one step away from the portal when the door burst open.

…**.**

**BWAHAHAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!**

**YAY FOR MY EVILNESS!**

**Sorry, I'm going to church so it was rushed.**

**I actually finished the chapter!**

***claps***

**Hope you liked it! Only one more chapter, maybe another and an epilogue and we come to a closure.**

***cries***


	20. Chapter 19: Ghost Attacks and Epilogue

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**:o it has been a year since I updated!**

**Just kidding, though we are now in 2011 so please excuse my very bad jokes.**

**This story is coming to a closure.**

**Deal with it or L (from Death Note) does not get his sweets**

**L: Deal with it *nearly dying***

**Me: mwahahahaha**

…

Danny's green eyes widened and he quickly pushed Lily towards the portal. He glanced down at Max, who was still in his arms, and back to the door, where Ghosts started flying in. "Think we can make it?" he softly asked Max, staring down at him.

Max looked at the ghosts and whispered "We have a chance if you happen to knock over the shelf with the weapons."

"What shelf?"

Max sighed "The one a few ways next to you."

Danny turned his head slightly while taking a few steps back. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his own energy, not the one in his arms. Finally, after a few moments, he let out a gasp of relief and made his clone invisible.

"When could you do that?"

"I've been practicing Max…."

With the words in his mind, he controlled his clones movements, making sure that the clone was directly behind the shelf full of weapons. He glanced behind him to see Lily still at the front of the portal.

"Lily," he whispered urgently "Go, I'll be there in a few moments."

She hesitated for a few seconds before flying into the Ghost Zone. Danny glanced back, to see the ghosts closing in on him. Most were just wrecking the place up, making sure to make things break. One of the ghosts was too close to him.

"Come on Phantom, give up, you have no chance to escape."

Danny growled low in his throat and his eyes changed to blue, making the room drop below temperature. When the ghost made a grab for him, two blue beams shot out from his eyes, freezing the ghost on the spot.

He began backing up faster and forced his clone to push the shelf over.

It all happened as if it were in slow motion.

The shelf started falling and a ghost bear lunged forward. Before Danny could freeze him, the claws sunk into his arm, causing part of his suit to rip. Glowing green blood with a hint of red dripped to the floor.

The shelf fell to the floor with a loud bang as Danny's vision blurred once.

He glanced at the claws and cursed softly when he spotted small specks of purple.

Of course the bear would have poison on his claws, why wouldn't he?

Taking the chance that they were distracted, he made his clone stay around to make sure all the ghosts were gone before letting out his friends and family. Biting his lip and he felt his arm burning a little, he jumped into swirling green.

He glanced down at Lily, who was staring at his arm, then at Max who was staring all around the Ghost Zone.

"I think we should hurry," Danny murmured as Lily floated next to him. He started flying, towards Clockworks tower. The burning was stronger now, nearly making his arm numb. His vision blurred again and he slowed down a bit so Lily could catch up.

Clockwork was already there, with door wide open and staring at something over his shoulder. Danny glanced back to see nearly half the ghosts that were in the lab were in the Ghost Zone. He could see that the doors to the portal were closed he supposed some managed to cross…

He quickly entered the Clock Tower, knowing it would disappear soon after.

He glanced next to him and quirked his lips once he saw Lily there.

A glance down at Max and he smiled, Max was asleep, resting his energy.

That is, until his eyes widened as dark spots swam in his vision. He hand Max to Clockwork and stared as his hands began shaking. "Clockwork, I believe that the poison is traveling through my body fast, and I don't know how long I have…." He said slowly.

"You aren't going to die from poison Danny…" Clockwork said as he placed Max in a bed.

"Really?"

"You are really asking the Master of Time 'really'?" Clockwork deadpanned before floating over to him.

"I can never be too sure with you sometimes…" Danny said quietly as his vision blurred once again.

Clockwork merely put his hand on Danny's forehead. A bright white light came surrounded him and Danny let out a sigh once he was done. "Poison is all gone…." He muttered with a small grin. "Thanks Clockwork."

The Ghost of Time just floated away.

…..

Some years later….

Danny walked the halls of his castle, now that Pariah Dark's tomb was somewhere in the rifts of time, he had taken it over.

Just as he turned the corner to visit Max and Lily, Clockwork suddenly appeared in front of him.

Danny paused and stared at him… "Is it time?" he asked softly.

Clockwork nodded and Danny grinned.

…..

**Hello there! This is sadly the end, unless I decide to do a sequel or an epilogue.**

**I'm sorry the end was so abrupt, but my ideas for this story started running out.**

**Again sorry…**

**Though expect something new for Danny Phantom from me *giggles evilly***

**Hahaha, that little teaser at the end confuses you huh? Well, if I do make a sequel there is a hint…**


End file.
